


Livet tar ikke juleferie

by ArtemisoftheBow



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Bli kjent med naboen, Eggmangel, For det meste fluff, Glatte veier, Isak trenger litt hjelp, Julebakst, Julefic, Kreative løsninger, M/M, Mye snø, Snø, Ugrei familie, Utenfor allfarvei, ferie
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisoftheBow/pseuds/ArtemisoftheBow
Summary: Isak har blitt med Eskild hjem til hans barndomshjem. Der skal de lage en alternativ julefeiring for venner som ikke har noe sted å være i jula. Men av og til trenger to uvørne bygutter litt hjelp fra folk omkring.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 413
Kudos: 173





	1. Det lyser i stille grender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Denne lille julehistorien var en idé jeg ikke klarte å motstå, selv om jeg egentlig har lagt opp og prøver å konsentrere meg om andre ting. Men så var denne så verdt å skrive, da...
> 
> Dette er ingen adventskalender med 24 kapitler, men jeg lover et kapittel hver adventssøndag og på julaften + litt påfyll innimellom i ukene. Mye er skrevet ferdig, men ikke absolutt alt.
> 
> Amfelia har heldigvis betalest og hjulpet meg med å dra Isak ut av sitt av og til forvirrende hode. Tusen takk - hjelp gjør historien bedre ❤️  
> (For de som følger med på sånt - det er første gang jeg skriver i jeg-form, og alltid spennende å prøve noe nytt!)
> 
> Enjoy!

Eskild lovet en stille jul, og det var litt derfor jeg bestemte meg for å bli med han “hjem”. Ville slippe julegater og travle folk, og kanskje aller mest pappas årlige tradisjon for å leke at alt er i skjønneste orden. Egentlig jobber jeg meg fremdeles forbi følelsen av at det er åtti prosent min skyld og til min ære at vi er her. Selv om påstanden er at Eskild selv er frareist av familien og greia er at vi skal fikse en litt annerledes julaften for oss selv og de av vennene våre som måtte trenge det. 

Det er han som har halt oss helt ut hit. Eller, jeg syntes jo det hørtes fett ut, men det var egentlig før jeg ante hvor langt pokker i vold Eskild tilbrakte barndommen. (Det forklarer egentlig ganske mye.) Ikke før vi svingte inn på det lille tunet, innså jeg at eneste hus i mils omkrets ligger to ganske digre åkre bortenfor.

Men det er greit, funker fint. 

Stillheten i dette gamle trehuset er kanskje akkurat det vi trengte begge to. Etter et halvår med eksamener, krillsalg og stress med å klare å ha både mat og øl i kjøleskapet, kjennes dette nesten som en premie. 

Her vokser isrosehekken kjempehøy mellom avskalla dobbeltvinduer, og alt vi sier og gjør blir pakka godt inn, oppslukt av de saktesvevende snøfnuggene utenfor. Roen lar seg ikke engang forstyrre av panfløytetonene fra forrige århundre. 

De skal visst spilles av mens man baker, for det er _tradisjoooon_ , hevder Eskild. Jeg kan knapt huske at vi hadde CD-spiller hjemme, men i Eskild sin familie brukes den tydeligvis flittig. Dessuten akkompagnerer Eskild for øyeblikket med nestenrene toner. Insisterer litt for hardt på at det lyser i stille grender.

Det har snødd her inne på kjøkkenet også. Hvitt dryss som stammer fra forsøkene våre på å gjøre pekkerkakedeigen mer medgjørlig. Aller mest har det lagt seg på det store furubordet midt i rommet, men det har kommet ganske mye mel på gulvet og. 

Nå forsøker Eskild å rydde mens mesterverkene våre står i stekekø. Han står der i det smårutete forkleet sitt og klirrer med metallformer vi ikke engang rakk å bruke. Den røde plastboksen fra IKEA ble tom alt for fort, og nå messer han om hvordan mine dårlige valg har gitt oss for få pepperkakemenn. Påstår at jeg burde skjerpe meg, at hjerter og stjerner er avdanka. 

“Vi trenger pikk begge to Isak! Skulle ønska oss det til jul.”  
Jeg forstår ikke likhetstegnet han tydeligvis lager mellom pepperkakemenn og vår påståtte gjensidige mangel på sexliv, så jeg holder kjeft. Ser på mens han løfter den siste, fulle stekeplata fra bordet, drar den med seg rundt i en slags piruett før han nestenkaster den inn gjennom den åpne stekeovnsdøra. 

“Problemet er jo at Oslo er så fryktelig, grusommelig lite. Votter og vinter minst siden jeg sist så et nytt fjes inne på grindr.” Jeg bare rister på hodet mens han plukker opp telefonen med litt for melete fingre og demonstrativt sjekker og viser flere datingapper. 

Han har et slags poeng, og det er nesten så jeg får litt dårlig samvittighet for å håpe at napp uteblir i juledagene. Er bare at jeg ikke har så lyst til å bruke jula mi på å lappe sammen Eskild etter dårlige dater i Drammen.

Den skeivbroderte iskremen midt på forklebrystet hans fanger tankene mine et øyeblikk. Hvert eneste sting er gjennomsyra av at Eskild ti år har mekka den selv. Men det funker forbausende bra til å være et sånt hjemmesydd forkle fra Kunst og Håndverken på barneskolen.

Kanskje jeg er så fascinert fordi jeg hadde et sånt forkle selv en gang. Det hadde en fotball på brystet, og jeg aner ikke hvor det ble av. Husker jeg syntes selv at fotballen jeg broderte på ble skikkelig bra, men håpet om å sammenligne er magert. Om det forkleet noen gang kom over terskelen hjemme, gikk det garantert med da mamma og pappa til slutt solgte rekkehuset vårt i fjor.

Eskild sitt forkle hang derimot nystrøket og klart bak kjøkkendøra da vi starta i morges. Ennå et slags avlat for den Thailand-turen han takka nei til. 

De har familiebilder på veggene her - selv om Eskild knapt enser dem. Han virka nesten overraska da jeg stoppa han i trappa og kommenterte et bilde av han og lillebroren i grilldress på Tusenfryd. Det bare hang der og kikka ned på oss, liksom, men alt han sa er at det der var i et liv han ikke lenger kan stå til ansvar for. 

Og så ringer foreldra hans daglig. Noen ganger bare mora, andre ganger er det broren eller søstra han snakker med. Virker som de vil hamre inn at jula ikke er den samme uten han. 

Likevel er han her. Med meg.

Jeg har også fått to meldinger fra mamma. Den ene i går, for å ønske oss god tur. Den andre kom seint på kvelden og var en skarp påminnelse om hvorfor jul hos, med og på Eskilds premisser i gokk er årets beste tilbud. Pappa har ikke ringt, men han kommer garantert til å gjøre det. Jeg har ikke bestemt meg for om jeg skal ta den ennå. 

“Da har vi igjen smultringer! Blir ikke jul uten.”  
Måten Eskild gliser og gnir seg i henda på, trekker meg ut av mitt lille innvendige snøfall.  
“Høh?”  
“Ja, eller vi må sette røren i dag, da. Og så mekker vi selve bakingen i morgen. Men vi må gjøre det litt tidlig, så vi har god tid før folk kommer.”  
“De kommer vel ikke før etter jobb, vel?”  
“Har du laget smultringer før, Isak?”  
“Ehm… Nei?”

For å være ærlig levde jeg fint med den tydeligvis tankeløse idéen om at sånne ting daler ned på Meny av seg selv når de hører juleklokkene. (Eller i diverse salgsboder på julemarkeder og utenfor kjøpesentre). Men jeg gidder ikke å si at jeg trodde de var alt for mye pes å lage selv til at noen gadd. Særlig ikke når Eskild allerede er i gang med en tale om hvorfor smultringens fortreffelighet funker best når de kommer rett fra jerngryta. 

Han blar i en bok som sannsynligvis ble skrevet i for siste gang på 70-tallet. Har fortalt meg at det er mormors gamle, håndskrevne kokebok. Og så forsiktig som han er... Hadde ikke overraska meg om han fikk for seg at vi burde bla i den med pinsett. 

(På et vis er det litt fint. Selv har jeg neppe møtt _min_ mormors gamle kokebok. Tviler på at den eksisterer. Mamma og Lea og jeg pleide bare å google julekaker. Funka det også.) 

“Skal vi se…” Han holder tonen, som om all tankevirksomhet har hekta seg fast i stemmebåndet. “Da trenger vi kremfløte og kulturmelk. Check. Mel og krydder er i matskuffen, gidder du å finne det?”

Eskild spør til tross for at han allerede har åpna skuffen selv. Jeg drar i stedet kokeboka til meg over bordet og scanner den sirlige håndskrifta fra gamle dager. Blir ganske fornøyd når jeg finner noe han ikke har ramsa opp ennå.  
“Hva med egg?”  
“Ja, hva med det?” Øya hans flakker når han ser på meg. “Hvor satte du dem?”

Å nei! Jeg veit innerst inne hvor vi skal, men har ikke lyst på diskusjonen som kommer nå.  
“Satt dem? Det var ingen egg i den posen jeg pakka ut, ass!”  
“Jo-o!”  
Det svaret kunne jeg venta meg. 

Det var Eskild som var i butikken i morges. Lot meg sove ekstra i tilfelle jeg var sliten etter eksamen, sa han. _Du skal vel ikke ha grå hår på det lille hodet ditt på noen år ennå, skal du vel?_

Nå kommer baksmellen. 

Han er ikke sint, i alle fall ikke på meg. Eskild blir sjelden det. Problemet er at det forvirra, såra dyr-blikket er vondere. Særlig når det kommer sammen med desperat krafsing i skyld. (Og som oftest ender med irrasjonell selvkritikk - eller ennå mer irrasjonell megkritikk.) 

“Klart det var egg i posen, Isak. Nå må du slutte å tulle. Jeg skrev det jo opp på den listen selv. Til og med du vet jo at man trenger egg når man baker? Det er ikke noen sjanse for at jeg ikke kjøpte sånt. Du kjenner meg!”  
“Jepp, jeg kjenner deg.”  
“Men seriøst, da... Iiiisak? Du kødder med meg nå, sant? Si at du kødder!”

Innen jeg rister på hodet har han kapitulert. Stirrer gloomy ned på oppskriften i boka og ser ut som en femåring som har mista bamsen sin.  
“Men, men…”  
“Kanskje du glemte dem igjen i butikken?”  
De luta skuldrene forteller meg at de eggene ikke ble glemt _igjen_ , bare glemt. Jeg skjønner at jeg må ut og ro, tar et godt tak i årene og dypper dem ned i mørket.  
“Har vi noe annet, da? Som funker?”  
“Noe annet?”  
“Ja, som vi kan bruke istedenfor egg?”  
Yes, jeg mestrer til og med å slenge på et flaut smil.

Han stirrer på meg som om han gransker et imaginært horn i panna mi.  
“Isak, studerer ikke du kjemi og sånn?” Det kommer en bitteliten rynke til syne i øyekroken, og den er muligens ikke kun dønn seriøs.  
“Egentlig mest “og sånn”, men jeg tenkte kanskje at...” Jeg fortsetter åretakene mine. “ Folk er jo allergiske mot egg og baker uten, så kanskje vi heller kan bruke litt ekstra fløte eller noe? Vetta faen jeg, vel.”  
Fingrene mine trommer på bordet og øyenbrynene løfter seg litt med vilje.

Og kanskje var Eskild på gli, men nå er jeg redd jeg tok i litt mye.  
“Noe annet? Ekstra fløte? Vi kan jo ikke bruke noe annet, Isak. Det er ikke noe annet som blir godt!” Stemmevolumet hans er bittelitt ute av kontroll.  
“Ikke?”  
“Nei, Isak.”

Vi stopper opp, ser hverandre i øya, og jeg biter leppene sammen for ikke å smile. Veit han tar julebaksten på alvor, og egentlig gjør vel jeg også det.  
“Det er forskjell på egg og fløte, sant. Egg er et bindemiddel. Får kakene til å ikke smuldre helt. Trekker i trådene og sørger for at ting kan mikses sammen og blir venner og smaker godt, og….”

Det går i stå for Eskild. Han dumper ned på stolen ved siden av meg og jeg legger en hånd på skulderen hans.  
“Kanskje vi kan dra og kjøpe?”  
“Ehm...” Eskild løfter hodet, og jeg aner ikke om han syntes det var en god idé eller ei. Men han er allerede oppe fra stolen igjen. Virrer bort til vinduet og kikker ut. “Det er kanskje…”

Lenger kommer han ikke før telefonen hans lyser opp og plutselig gauler Britney på “Gimme more” i skarp konkurranse med panfløyteversjonen av “Adeste Fideles”.

“Hei mamma.” 

En enkel hilsen stopper bråket, i alle fall en del av det. Så vifter han med hånda, et hint om at denne samtalen kan ta tid. Han peker på ringeklokka og gjør tegn til at jeg skal passe på de siste pepperkakene før han forsvinner ut av rommet. Jeg blir sittende og lytte til skrittene hans lage knirk i trappa opp til 2. etasje.

Selve stekebrettet med pepperkaker er enkelt å passe på. Ikke mange minuttene før det må ut av ovnen og jeg kan telle hele åtte pepperkakemenn på siste brett. Eskild bør være happy med det. 

Så blir det litt for stille.

Panfløytemusikken har ebba ut, og kjøkkenklokka provoserer med høylytt tikking. Mulig det var snøværet Eskild sikta til da han kikka så skeptisk ut vinduet, men tankene mine går egentlig ganske mye i loop rundt de eggene. Vi burde sikkert fiksa dem sammen, men jeg vet godt hvor lenge Eskild kan holde en telefonsamtale gående. 

Det frister lite å bli sittende i min egen ørkesløshet. Hva med at _jeg_ fikser de eggene? At alt står på bordet til Eskild er ferdig snakka? Kjennes fair så lenge Eskild er indisponert og i grunnen forsøker å bære hele jula mi på sine skuldre. 

Et kjapt søk på telefonen forteller at nærmeste butikk fremdeles holder åpent i en time. Den skal ligge 7 kilometer herfra, så rusletur er uaktuelt. Jeg reiser meg for å kunne lene meg over kjøkkenbenken og ta en kjapp kikk ut vinduet. 

Det har faktisk snødd godt siden vi kom i går. Det som var et tynt lag over gressplenen utenfor har blitt til et heldekkende teppe. Men snøen ser lett ut, som om fnuggene er akkurat hakket for store og har laget sukkerspinn istedenfor krystaller. Gjør ettermiddagen litt lysere enn fraværet av sol egentlig tilsier at det skal være. 

Jeg spaserer fingrene forsiktig bort Eskilds bilnøkler som ligger slengt på marmorplata. Kanskje… 

Han sa at jeg bare måtte bruke bilen. Og det burde ikke være så vanskelig, egentlig. Det er en ganske ny BMW om jeg ikke tar feil, og den bør jo være bra, bør den ikke det, da? 

Hjemme i Oslo er det liksom opplest og vedtatt at jeg er skikkelig håpløs bak rattet. Men jeg har jo lappen, og dette er noe annet. En helt rolig vei som ikke flyter over av syklister, unger og duer bør jeg faktisk takle. 7 kilometer er så innmari ikke langt.

Rosafargen på post-itlappen jeg skriver hyler om oppmerksomhet. Likevel limer jeg den for sikkerhets skyld opp på kjøleskapsdøra der Eskild bare ikke kan misse den.

_Ute og kjøper egg til oss. Kommer plutselig tilbake._

Sånn. Nå blir i alle fall ikke han bekymra. Vinterfrakken henger på knaggen ved døra og venter på meg. Jeg vurderer hansker, men ser ikke helt nødvendigheten på en så kort tur. Kort og mobil stapper jeg i lommene før jeg trasker ut i snøværet på mitt selvpålagte eventyr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Håper dere vil legge igjen noen ord om hva dere synes ❤️  
> (Eller kudos. Eller hjerter💜💕)


	2. Isdans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amfelia fikk dette kapittelet i form av en haug med kobla hendelser som ikke helt hang på greip. Ikke var det spesielt velskrevet heller. Dere kan takke henne for gode forslag og innspill som til slutt har gjort alt mer strømlinjeforma ❤️❤️ (Knølingen går på min kappe...)
> 
> Takk for varm velkomst og nydelige ord! Veldig gøy å skrive når dere er med og leser ❄️💕
> 
> Enjoy!

Jeg er klar for å snu og gå inn igjen så fort jeg har lukka døra bak meg. Her ute føles kulda alt for kald og mørket mye mørkere enn jeg hadde tenkt. Dessuten ser ikke snøen like idyllisk ut fra trammen som den gjorde fra kjøkkenvinduet i sted.

_Noen_ har parkert mammas BMW rett utenfor garasjeporten. Jeg kommer aldri til å forstå hvorfor folk vil seg selv så vondt, eller meg for den saks skyld. Hva er poenget med garasje om ikke å unngå å måtte spa frem bilen? Var det derfor Eskild tok meg med hit, kanskje? For å måke bil? Jeg måtte børste hele jævla bilen for snø da vi henta den også.

Mora hans hadde satt igjen BMWen sin på pendlerparkeringa på Lysaker over natta. Hadde tenkt på at det skulle være enkelt for oss å hente den og komme oss ut hit. Det var snilt da. Men så har jeg jo skjønt nå at kollektivtrafikk ikke ville funka så bra.

Heldigvis vet jeg sikkert at det er en kost i bilen et sted, men å finne den er verre. Jeg pådrar meg minst en strekk i skulderen og sannsynligvis også kink i nakken i løpet av letinga.

Til gjengjeld oppdager jeg noe nytt om hvordan verden er skrudd sammen. For i det hulrommet man finner under alle bilseter ligger både mynter, nøkler og ulike vanter. Jeg hadde aldri noen anelse om at det er dit de forsvinner. Vet ikke hvordan de kommer dit heller, men det er her de bor. Så mye er sikkert. Sammen med soggy snøkoster og litt for mange avbrukne reklameskraper i plast.

Snølaget på bilen er akkurat kramt nok til at kostejobben går skikkelig treigt. Jeg setter egentlig pris lyset som omkranser det lille tunet til familien Trygvasson. Utenfor den trygge, lille lysbobla kjennes mørket nesten tilintetgjørende. Og kanskje er det sånn her ute på landet.

Ingen gatelys eller butikkvinduer som i byen. Der kan man nesten alltid se _noe_ , eller i alle fall konturene av noe. Her blir alt rundt meg spist inn i et kaotisk intet, og jeg er ikke vet ikke engang om jeg ser veien skikkelig fra her jeg står nå.

Men det finner jeg tidsnok ut.

En bevegelse halvveis i dødvinkelen gjør meg oppmerksom på at jeg ikke er alene. I alle fall ikke helt alene.

Det tar noen sekunder før jeg skjønner at det er Eskild som vinker til meg. Han har dukka opp i vinduet, lener seg helt inntil og veiver med hånda. Jeg tror at han fremdeles snakker i telefonen, men muligens gir han en tommel opp midt i all vinkinga. Jeg løfter hånda til hilsen, og han forsvinner igjen.

Fint, så vet jeg at han fikk lappen min.

Men fy, så kaldt det er å børste snø uten hansker. Fingra føles som om de har tilhørt en snømann i forrige liv, og et øyeblikk vurderer jeg nok en gang å stikke inn igjen, om så bare for å finne de hanskene. Er bare det at jeg ikke aner hvor jeg har gjort av dem, dessuten er den verste snøen så godt som fjerna fra fra front og bakrutene nå.

På tide å sette seg inn og få det overstått i stedet, kanskje?

Naturen rundt meg har vært musestille til nå. Ikke engang antydning til blåst i tretoppene eller tusling i buskene. Enten er det for kaldt selv for dyr her ute, ellers er det fordi snøen dysser ned alle lyder.

Rett før bildøra skal til å smelle igjen, kommer et langstrakt ul. Det er fjernt, men likevel litt for nære til at jeg liker det. Jeg stopper opp, klarer ikke helt å plassere lyden. Hva faen var det?

Ulv? Skal det være ulv i denne gudsforlatte bygda også, nå? På frifot i skogen? Jagende over jordene? Er det sannsynlig? Jeg vet ikke.

Jeg åler meg så lydløst som mulig til rette i setet. Ikke at det hjelper for noe, men bare å huske å puste er vanskelig, så alt jeg kan gjøre for sikkerhets skyld er en bonus. Tanken på bare et tynt lag med karosseri mellom meg og det ulende vesenet der ute får opp pulsen om jeg vil det eller ei.

Men jeg gjentar for meg selv at sånne ulvekrisesaker ikke pleier å komme herfra. Det siste stedet vi kjørte forbi med mer enn to bygninger var Hvittingfoss, og ulven er i Østerdalen. Ferdig med saken. Tror jeg.

All fornuft tilsier at lyden var noe annet, og fornuft kan jeg like. Dessuten har jeg ikke tid til å sitte forsteina og stirre i garasjeporten, for jeg har en kjøretur å tenke på. En som jeg uansett ikke gleder meg til, og det er helt uavhengig av rovdyr.

Jeg gjør et forsøk på å sette nøkkelen i tenninga før jeg kommer på at dette tyske luksusdyret nøyer seg med at man trykker på knappen. Eskild viste meg i går, det er bare så uvant å kjøre så fancy bil. Øvelseskjøringa mi ble gjort i mammas gamle Nissan Micra. Den var egentlig eneste valg, for pappa nekta å ta sjansen med den nye Audien sin.

Så fort motoren er i gang kjennes det som om ti blå har fått løpefart inn gjennom vifta. (Okei, det er muligens ikke minus ti, men jeg er villig til å sette penger på at den vifta bryter en eller annen veldig viktig kulderegel.) Et øyeblikk angrer jeg på at jeg ikke takka ja til en av de nesevarmerne Linn drev og strikka i november. Blir neppe en av dem under treet til meg etter at jeg dissa dem sist.

Radioen står på også. Bryter inn som en inntørka rest etter kjøreturen nedover. Lyden er akkurat litt for høy og de sender en lokal fotballkamp fra noe sånt som femtedivisjon. Ikke noe jeg ser noen grunn til å engasjere seg i. Jeg skrur på flere brytere i forsøk på å slå av eller bytte kanal, men mulighetene er for mange og ingenting ser ut til å ha effekt.

Det neste jeg lurer på da er hvorfor BMW driver og skryter av den rattvarmen sin. For rattet har minst tjue forskjellige symboler, hjul og taster, og jeg aner ikke hvordan påknappen ser ut en gang. Til slutt innser jeg at det kan være det samme, for henda er uansett så kalde at fyring nå bare ville blitt en sånn “sprenge fingra i fillebiter”-varme.

Men - jeg kan ikke snu nå. Jeg har lovet Eskild egg, og det skal han få. Det er førstepri.

Heldigvis er bilen automat. Det er faktisk ganske digg, men jeg kommer aldri til å fortelle til for eksempel Mahdi at jeg er letta over det. Han påstår alltid at automatgir er for pingler, men det er lett for han å si. Han kjører rundt i budbilen sin hver eneste dag. Jeg har kjørt kanskje fem ganger til sammen siden jeg tok lappen.

Om jeg ser meg tilbake nå er jeg lost, forteller jeg meg selv. Hele dette prosjektet minner meg om en bok jeg leste på skolen en gang. Den handla om en fyr som ble sendt rundt hele Leningrad under krigen for å skaffe egg. Det var hungersnød, men han måtte ha de føkkings eggene til en bryllupskake. Jeg husker ikke detaljer, men det var kaldt og jævlig og oppgaven virka umulig.

Og så klarte han det.

Jeg stiller med bedre odds, om noen sammenligner. Dette går bra!  
Kjøre til butikken + kjøpe egg + kjøre hjem = glad Eskild. (Håper jeg.)

Semi-pen rygging ut av oppkjørselen går nesten greit, men fingra er fremdeles så kalde at det gjør vondt å holde i rattet. Svingen ut på veien ligger ikke der jeg planla at den skulle være, så jeg skeiner halvveis for langt og danser ut i veibanen. Må bite sammen tenna og ta i litt ekstra for å temme rattet. Men det funker. På et vis.

Bilen rykker og napper, men til slutt legger den seg pent på riktig side av veien.  
Eller - riktig side....  
Dette var aldri noen bred vei, og jeg tviler på at det er plass til å møte noen i det været her. I alle fall ikke før jeg har blitt skikkelig venn med denne bredbente greia. Egentlig mangler jeg koll på både grøft og midtlinje. En BMW er ikke en Micra, så mye er sikkert!

Likevel er jeg ikke bekymra, ikke egentlig. Snøen som har pakka inn veien fremfor meg forteller at ingen har kjørt her på timesvis. Det går ikke fort. Bedre å komme fram enn ikke i det hele tatt. Ikke at jeg føler meg tøff, for det er litt tantete. Men det er jo en bra filosofi, er det ikke det, da?

Så lenge alt går rett fram kommer likevel selvtilliten sigende. Underlaget ruglete, så jeg tar meg i å lure på om veien var asfaltert i det hele tatt? Eller var det grusvei? Jeg klamrer meg litt ekstra til rattet, merker at det koster å holde kursen.

Lyset fra nabohuset blir stadig tydeligere på skrå der framme og i speilet forsvinner tunet til Eskild og de sakte men sikkert. Men det er også alt jeg ser.

Er det sikten som er dårlig?

Ruta har fremdeles sporadiske flekker med dugg og en kant med snø på den ene siden. Men det klare feltet bør være stort nok. I alle fall for meg. Tror jeg.

Men hva er den greia de har her med null autovern, egentlig? Trenger de ikke sånt sør for Drammen, kanskje? På den ene sida av meg er bare grøft, åker og total mangel på lys. Alt som burde vært mulig å skimte blir slukt opp i intet. Hvordan skal jeg liksom vite om det kommer en elg nå? En uvøren kjempe som braser ut i veien uten forvarsel. Full fart, rett frem, midt i frontruta. Det skulle tatt seg ut!

Mulig jeg bør skru på fjernlyset.

Her på flata kan det gå bra å stoppe litt, lete meg fram. Henda dirrer fortsatt mot rattet og jeg trenger full kons om jeg skal finne bryteren. Jeg bremser sånn som jeg tror er forsiktig, men pedalen er skvetten og bremselengden kjennes ikke helt som den er på min side. Bilen skrenser, slenger med rumpa - kommer litt vel nære kanten.

Shit!  
Hva skjer med veigrepet?  
Jeg biter tenna sammen, men pulsen kjennes helt opp i hodet.  
Faen.  
Jeg skulle stoppe!  
Nå!

Og mulig det var på hengende håret, en hårsbredd fra døden, i ellevte time og alt det der, men plutselig står bilen helt stille.  
Kanskje jeg endte litt skrått over veien, men det får være. Jeg får puste igjen og det er det viktigste.

Panelet på dashbordet har like mange knapper som sist, men jeg tester bryteren bak rattet som er merka med en lykt. Når jeg vrir blir det først helt mørkt, så halvveis og til slutt skjer underet!

Snøen skinner foran meg, og når jeg vender meg til alt det hvite har jeg ganske mye bedre sikt.

Yes! Go meg!

Endelig er omgivelsene mer enn en svart masse. Jeg kan skimte en oversnødd dump der grøfta begynner, ser at det er mer snø i veibanen enn jeg trodde og at neste hinder å forsere er den motbakken vi kom ned i går.

Pokker, den hadde jeg glemt, særlig hvor bratt den er.

_Lykke til, Isak!_ mumler jeg til meg selv og knuger rattet mellom henda. Vrir dekkene så bilen kommer til å havne rett når jeg drar i gang. Så tråkker jeg ned gasspedalen.

“Vi klarer dette,” sier jeg lavt med en hånd på dashbordet. “Sant?”  
Bilen brummer lett tilbake, har sannsynligvis kjørt denne bakken tusen ganger, kan det i søvne. Dette går helt fint!

Rolig forsøker jeg å fokusere på at duggen har fordufta fra rutene og at jeg nå ser hvor jeg skal. Dessuten har jeg jo tatt glattkjøring jeg som alle andre… Jeg gir såpass bra med gass at jeg nesten skaller hodet i frontruta. Skuldrene går til øra, og jeg biter tenna godt sammen igjen!

Det er nesten stabilt, faktisk. Veidekket kjennes upålitelig men det er ikke akkurat min skyld. Kontrollen er så som så, likevel slingrer og går det oppover på et vis. Midt i ståket prøver jeg å puste rolig. Til tross for at brystet kjennes som en igjenproppa blåsebelg, og hjertet har vandra opp i halsen som om det utgjør selve proppen.

Jeg skal klare dette. Uansett.

Var det ikke noe med at det er viktig å holde tempoet oppe? Ikke bli stående og spinne? Lys stiger opp fra den andre sida av bakketoppen. Jeg nærmer meg. Noe bra må det jo være der ute, må det ikke det, da?

Så skjer det.

Midt i et heseblesende sekund oppfatter jeg et toøyd monster i full fart imot meg over bakkekammen. Smal vei, skliføre, bli stående og spinne, elg i fleisen - mulighetene er uendelige. Men uansett hvordan jeg vrir på det er alt jeg kjenner på at jeg nå kommer til å møte summen av alt jeg frykta.

Ingenting går sakte mer, men det føles sånn likevel.

Øya i front gnistrer av harme. Noe stort og tungt manifesterer seg opp av gropa på den andre siden. Stiger opp av det jævla mørket og kommer valsende mot meg.

Her - hvor veien er smal.

Nå - som jeg nesten var oppe.

Kommer til å brake inn i snuta mi.

Smadre meg helt. Meg og BMWen til mora til Eskild.

Alt går fort, for fort.

Jeg rekker ikke vurdere om det er katt, bjørn eller drage, men det har ingen betydning. Jeg _må_ svinge. Nå. Med en gang.

Refleksene funker, rattet også. Det lar seg vri til høyre, men kontrollen stopper der. Jeg ville slakt ut til sida, men hele bilen vrenger seg. Krenger, rykker, får en sleng på rumpa. Fotfestet jeg ikke visste at jeg hadde er i ferd med å gå tapt.

Den sakte filmen snurrer allerede foran øya på meg. Jeg kjenner hver eneste slingring, hører skrensinga som om den var et soundtrack. Tusen tanker lager avtrykk på innsiden av panna et sted.

_Blir Eskild sur for det med eggene?_

_Nå kommer Jonas aldri til å få de 400 kronene jeg skylder han…_

_Hva skal mamma gjøre nå? Blir pappa skuffa?_

_Typisk meg å dø uten å ha hatt en ordentlig kjæreste!_

_Kanskje like greit at folk slipper å ofre jula si for meg?_

Den tyske fare og jeg fyker i full fart ut i fonna. Rattet danser en selvbestemt runddans og en sånn oransje pinne med refleks knekker der ute. Motoren brummer faretruende når jeg tråkker ned det jeg mener er bremsen.

Svart, hvitt, fargede sirkler på netthinnen forstyrrer tankene mine... Jeg presser øyelokka sammen og biter meg selv i kinnet. Hardt.

La meg være i fred, okei?

Det er visst i dag jeg dør, og mest sannsynlig skjer det nå.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mørk og stormfull aften, rovdyr på veien og en bil som bare ikke vil oppføre seg...  
> Hva tror dere? Er det over og ut for Isak nå? Er de siste kapitlene vinden som blåser over jordene og beskrivelser av snøværets mange faser? Eller har dere andre tanker om veien videre?
> 
> Jeg blir som alltid utrolig glad for kommentarer og innspill fra dere ❤️🧡💜


	3. I jula fører alle veier hjem

Jeg aner ikke hvor lang tid som har gått når jeg åpner øya.

Et eller annet sted på veien har tenninga gått hen og dødd, og jeg vet ikke hvordan det skjedde eller hva som er smadra nå. Alt er mørkt og jeg har ikke engang en idé om hva jeg stirrer inn i, men det ser hvitt ut. En snøfonn? Var det egentlig så mye snø?

Jeg vrir hodet til sida. Det funker, gjør ikke vondt.

Men tankene og synsinntrykkene er i usynk og jeg klarer ikke tolke noe som helst. Vet ikke engang med sikkerhet om jeg er i live eller om bilen og jeg har seilt oss lukt inn i helvete begge to.

I så fall er det kanskje litt i kaldeste laget?

"Går det bra?"  
Det kjennes som om jeg dumper ned i setet på nytt når jeg skjønner at noe(n) beveger seg der ute. Den metalliske stemmen utenfra ville sikker skjært meg i øret om den ikke var dempa av bilruta.

Så kommer tre rapp på vinduet.

Munnen min glir opp av seg selv og svelget produserer en høy, skingrende lyd som jeg ikke har gitt tillatelse til. Jeg kan ikke for det.

Det som er utenfor gliser mot sideruta, men jeg forstår ikke en dritt. Det er så mørkt. Lommelykta jeg visste lå gjemt i midtkonsollen er plutselig i hånda mi, og jeg er ikke sikker på hvordan det skjedde. Den lar seg i det minste slå på og lyser i den retningen stemmen kom fra. Jeg tror jeg har slutta å skrike nå.

Så hører jeg latter.

Latter, faktisk! Her har jeg nettopp dødd, og noen syns tydeligvis det var lættis.  
Nice.

Jeg stamper foten hardt og demonstrativt i gulvet og glemmer å være redd.  
"Shit..." hører jeg som et slags svar gjennom ruta. Fremdeles er taleren irriterende munter.

Hva er dette for noe? Er stemmen der ute fergemannen? Selveste Kharon som har kommet for å seile meg inn i evigheten? For hvis det er han og han først gliser, så ler av meg, så liker jeg han ikke. Ikke i det hele tatt! Og jeg vil ikke være med!

Det er jul, for faen!

Jeg stirrer mutt framfor meg og håper at han/hun/det går vekk. Så glir døra opp, og det er ikke jeg som har åpna. Et iskaldt gufs tar tak i skulderen min, og et hode kommer til syne i døråpninga.

Det er ikke et dødningehode. Faktisk ikke. Jeg vrir meg igjen og stirrer forvirra på mannen som ser ut til å granske meg med blikket. Hvis dette er den famøse fergemannen har han overraskende fyldige lepper. Ingen raslende tenner heller. Og så er han kjekkere enn jeg trodde. Selv med lue.

Men det hjelper ikke. Ikke når det smilet han har klistra på seg er litt vel watta opp og ganske småhovent.

"Kunne du pekt den lommelykta et annet sted?" En hånd kommer opp og dekker til øya hans, men jeg har ikke lyst til å peke på noe annet. Da mister jeg jo kontrollen over hva han driver med.

Men jeg gjør det likevel. Litt sånn perpleks og automatisk, og det er visst noe kremting involvert. Til slutt ligger lommelykta og lyser pent og diffust i setet ved siden av meg. Hodet mitt faller tungt mot rattet og jeg gidder ikke gjøre motstand. Det er så mye. Tanker, følelser… Æsj...

En hanskekledd hånd griper om skulderen min - den som er så kald. Det hjelper litt, varmer på merkelig vis.  
"Du, åssen går det?"  
"Bra."  
"Sikker? Jeg så jo hele greia. Tror jeg ville vært litt shaky om det var meg, ass."  
“Jeg er kanskje det,” innrømmer jeg. “Litt.”  
Hånda stryker meg lett over ryggen og det føles ikke så verst. Nesten vennlig.

“Er jeg død?”  
Der er den teite latteren igjen, men det får ikke hjelpe. Jeg må vite.  
“Nei, ikke så vidt jeg vet.” Hånda stopper opp midt mellom de ikke-eksisterende vingene mine. “Det kjennes som du puster. Her.” Han presser litt ekstra på et punkt.  
Jeg svelger og tester ut min nyoppnevnte evne til å puste. Blir sittende et øyeblikk før jeg prøver å løfte hodet igjen. Ingen svimmelhet, tror jeg.

“Jeg tror egentlig ikke det er så ille, altså. Selv om det sikkert føles ganske kjipt.”  
Han har i grunnen ganske fin stemme. Litt hes, behagelig å høre på.  
“Tror du ikke?”  
“Nei, du har jo havna i skikkelig grøfta, men tror jeg skal klare å trekke deg ut. Eller kanskje det til og med funker å rygge ut. Jeg tok med spaden fra min egen bil.”  
“Okei.”

Der kom det litt for mange valg, litt vel mye info på en gang.

“Bli med ut, ‘a.”  
“Hvorfor det?”  
“Så du kan se selv?”  
Han tar to skritt bakover og slipper til et kaldt drag utenfra. Det går helt greit, for det har på en måte endelig gått opp for meg at jeg faktisk lever. Jepp, det er kanskje kjipt å sitte her i en fremmed bil som har havna i grøfta, men jeg velger det heller enn å være død når som helst.

At jeg har fått en slags redningsmann på kjøpet hjelper litt det også. Selv om han lo av meg.

Å reise seg går sakte. Hver muskel skal testes, og jeg vet ikke helt om jeg har lyst til å se dette utenfra. Hva med bulker og skraper og sånt?

Til slutt står jeg likevel ved siden av han. Dulter skulderen min mot hans sånn at jeg kan kjenne på den levendegreia skikkelig.

Stillhet.

Øya mine begynner å vende seg til alt det dunkle, og snøen hjelper en smule. Jeg står på veien, ved siden av den utkjørte bilen og ser rett ut på en duvende åker. Alt hadde vært et sånt fint vinterbilde på et julekort om det bare ikke var for bilen.

I sidesynet, rett ned bakken står noe sølvgrått og durer på tomgang. Nesten utrolig at jeg ikke hørte det før, men monsteret som skjøv meg av veien har stoppa der nede. Har blitt stående med en dør åpen til og med.

“Var det deg?” Jeg vender meg mot den ukjente og feiler i å holde anklagen unna stemmen.  
“Hæ?”  
“Som pressa meg ut i grøfta?” Nå snur jeg meg helt mot han, skjønner på skrittet han tar tilbake og de hanskekledde henda han holder opp i lufta at jeg er inne på noe. Så jeg stamper en gang til. I snøen denne gangen. “Men faen, da! Du lå jo midt i veien, og jeg… Er du helt tulling? Jeg kunne dødd, liksom!”

Jeg tror ikke jeg skriker, men kanskje jeg skriker litt for mannen synker sammen. Om jeg hadde kunnet se øya hans klart er jeg ganske sikker på at de ville vært fortvila.  
“Sorry for at jeg skremte deg, det var ikke meningen.” Okei, så han begynner med en unnskyldning? Tror han kan komme her og… “Jeg har sikkert… Men det var jo ikke brøyta, og du lå liksom midt i veien du også…”  
Unnskyldninger! Samma hvor mildt han snakker er det vanskelig å slutte.  
“Gjorde jeg vel ei!”  
“Okei.”

Han tar ned henda og ser ned. Vi blir stille igjen, ingenting skjer. Han ser ut som han venter, gir meg tid til å kikke mer. Gidder han ikke engang å krangle, nå?

Men greit, en ting har han faktisk rett i. Det med brøytinga. Veien er dekka av alt for mye snø! Unaturlig mye. Det burde ikke være lov. (ikke en gang her i Ytre Enfold, Utgard, Helheim om du vil.)

Fy faen, det var ikke måkt!

Alle timene med snøvær og ingen har sendt en måkebil? Skjønner de ikke at det er julestri og vi må ha egg, kanskje? Det droget av en måkemann sitter garantert hjemme og tygger smultringer og hører på panfløytemusikk han også. Latsabb! Han har faktisk et ansvar her...

“Men du?”  
Den melodiske stemmen til høyre for meg er prøvende og litt nærmere øret enn nettopp.  
“Ja?”

Tror ikke jeg orker å krangle. Dette handler om så mye, og det er kaldt og jeg tror kanskje hjertet har klatra ned fra halsen igjen, funnet plassen sin. Og selv om jeg fremdeles kjenner at det er der, er jeg litt glad for at jeg ikke er alene.

“Er det bilen til Ellinor du kjører?”  
Ellinor? Ellinor… Det er mora til Eskild, er det ikke? Kanskje redningsmannen min er lokal?  
“Ja, kjenner du henne?”

Han ler igjen, humrer nesten, men det kan hende at latteren bare er mindre hånlig enn den var.  
“Begynner å kjenne de fleste her i området nå, ja. Men bakhjulsdrevet BMW på dette føret? Hun pleier å la bilen stå, da. Når det er sånn vær som nå.”  
Jeg skjønner ikke hva han babler om.  
“Du er jo ute og kjører du, da.”

Grimasene hans forsvinner i mørket, men jeg kan banne på at han fortrekker på både en og to og tre miner. Når han snakker er det sakte og nesten irriterende forståelsesfullt.  
“Jeg kjører en firehjulsdrevet SUV. Det blir noe helt annet. Skaffet den da jeg flyttet hit. Fordi - vel det ser du kanskje?” Han slår ut med armen på slutten der, så mye ser jeg i det minste.  
“Hm…” sier jeg. Kommer ikke på noe bedre.

“Men vil du ha hjelp, eller?”  
“Jeg skulle i butikken.”  
“Okei? Butikken er kanskje ikke så lurt, dessuten stenger den snart... Men jeg kan prøve å rygge ut bilen for deg? Det er nedoverbakke, så om jeg er litt forsiktig, så…”  
“Tror du ikke jeg klarer det selv?”  
“Nei.”

Ouch, kontant svar, og jeg orker ikke bemerke at det svir. For det kan faktisk hende at han har litt rett, og tanken på å slippe er akkurat litt for behagelig. Ikke at jeg liker å dra jomfru i nød-kortet, men jeg har tross alt nettopp oppstått fra de døde.  
“Jeg tror... “ ordene har ikke helt lyst til å komme ut, men jeg presser på. “Tror jeg takker ja, jeg.”

Han er kjapt borte ved bilen igjen. Den står på skrå med rumpa halvveis ut i veien. Snøen er ikke så alt for dyp, men han tar tak i spaden som står lent mot sida. Mumler at det var fint han tok den med. Jeg lar han gjøre alt. Krafse bak hjulene under bilen og skuffe vekk det som er.

Det jeg trodde var en snøfonn er snøen fra taket som har rast nedover frontruta. Så fort han er fornøyd med spatakene tar han tak med armen, begynner å feie den bort stykke for stykke av kramsnøen.

Egentlig er det sånn perfekt snøballsnø og jeg får et øyeblikk en innskytelse som absolutt ikke skal være der. Derfor stapper jeg henda i lomma, kjenner dem som små kalde flekker på låret, selv gjennom buksestoffet. Når jeg forsøker å gå rundt bilen blir jeg likevel stoppa av et søkk i bakken. Blir stående og lure på hva jeg skal gjøre.

“Tror du må sette deg inn bak, ass. På førersiden.” Sier redningsmannen min høyt og kommanderende, og jeg skjønner hva han mener. Passasjersida står litt for langt ut i grøfta. Å vasse ut dit ville bare være bortkasta. Vet ikke engang om døra lar seg åpne. Så jeg gjør som han sier.

Baksetet er kaldt og mørkt, og jeg kjenner meg litt letta når han setter seg inn foran meg. Tenninga går på med en gang. Det gjør også lyset i kupeen der framme.

Og jeg var ikke forberedt.

Har sittet og stirra inn i speilet i håp om å få et glimt av han. For av flere ting jeg lurer på er hvem han er et veldig aktuelt spørsmål.

Blikket som nå lyser mot meg er fylt av liv. Så klart og åpent at jeg må se vekk. Orker ikke alle uttrykkene akkurat nå. Øya er blå og jeg ser tjafser av lyst hår som stikker ut under lua. Noe ganske ustabilt og bråkete vekkes til live i magen. Jeg har null peil på hvor det kom fra.

Kanskje jeg er forvirra?

Han kremter mens jeg åpner og lukker munnen. Mulig jeg er bittelitt i ørska når jeg lener hodet tilbake mot seteryggen, men jeg får ikke samla mer mer akkurat nå. Flaut er det også.  
“Er du klar, Miss Daisy?” Han holder hånda flatt opp til lua som om det var en uniformslue. Vinker til tjeneste og jeg bare nikker. Ser at han får det med seg før han strekker armen opp og slår av lyset.

Vi brøler i gang. Et sted i bakhodet skjønner jeg at kjøreturen som kommer ikke er helt uten farer. Men jeg vet ikke om jeg orker å analysere. Vi helst ikke være med en gang og håper for enhver pris at jeg slipper å gå ut og dytte. At spaden var nok. Kanskje det hjelper om jeg kniper igjen øya?

Jeg klamrer meg til setebeltet og til håndtaket over døra og prøver for alt i verden å ikke gi fra meg et eneste pip. Motoren ruser en gang, det napper i setet under meg, knirker i karosseriet, men ingenting skjer. Eller, jeg får ganske vondt i brystet, faktisk. Men jeg tror ikke det teller.

“Faen,” mumler han. Så tar han spaden i hånda igjen og forsvinner ut av bilen. Jeg hører knirkingen av snø som blir skuffa vekk, men har fremdeles ikke våget å åpne øya. Instinktet mitt er å legge meg ned på baksetet og gi opp, men jeg vet at det ikke akkurat kan regnes som normal oppførsel.

Et øyeblikk begynner jeg å lure på om det har klikka for meg, men så smeller døra på nytt og han sitter i bilen igjen. Tankene mine dras tilbake til her og nå. Negler borer seg inn i håndflata mi og det er visst mine egne.  
“Bekymra,” spør han mykt, og jeg rister voldsomt på hodet. “Nei vel.”

Så rører vi på oss. Det knirker igjen, motoren ruser og et øyeblikk lukter det brent eksos. Faen, tenk om vi ikke kommer oss herfra? Men så rykker bilen til, og jeg mister kontrollen på stemmen. Det går fort, alt for fort. Sklir vi nå? Jeg kniper igjen øya for sikkerhets skyld. Det var ille nok å kjøre opp denne bakken, å rygge ned må være helt jævlig. Han er ganske tøff, denne redningsmannen min.

Sommerfugler har slått seg ned i magen min, og jeg aner ikke hvor de kommer fra. Ikke her, langt ute på landet, midt på vinteren. Det er som å kjøre tømmerrenna på Tusenfryd. Den siste bakken ned hvor man egentlig skal holde armene i været, men jeg alltid bare blir sittende og knuge gelenderet. Det finnes ikke noe gelender her. Bare lyden av min egen stemme gjennom hodet og gjennom bilen og mørkt, mørkt, mørkt.

Det kjennes som jeg skal dø igjen, og jeg begynner et øyeblikk å vurdere om han fyren kanskje er fergemannen likevel.

Men faen, jeg tror faktisk vi står stille! Jeg gløtter forsiktig på et øye, kan ikke helt tro det er over.  
“Du kan se nå!” Hva for slags ironisk tone er det? Har han holdt øye med meg? Har han sett alt det dumme jeg har tenkt og gjort? Og sagt? Garantert. Men når han møter blikket mitt i speilet igjen er han tilgitt.

Det lune lyset over Trygvassons garasjeport er innen rekkevidde. Bilen står midt på tunet denne gangen.  
“Jeg tror det er best jeg sette den sånn. Kommer bare til å skli om jeg forsøker å svinge noe mer nå…”  
“Jah…” Snøen og mørket har tatt stemmen min, eller kanskje sommerfuglene har spist den, hva vet jeg. Fergemannen slår av motoren, eller nei, det var vel ikke fergemannen.  
“Skjønner at du er litt rysta, men det gikk bra, det gjorde det. Kanskje du bare skal gå inn igjen? Sette deg? Drikke kakao?” han smiler til meg i speilet igjen.

Selv her, midt i alt snøfallet klarer jeg å merke meg at det smilet der var jævlig fint. At jeg må slutte å kalle han fergemannen, slutte å oppføre meg så teit. Som en grinete, fortapt unge… _Ingen som liker deg om du skal være sutrete, Isak,_ sier en stemme i bakhodet mitt, og jeg tror det er pappa. Men pappa er ikke her og godvakkermannen (for det kan jeg kalle han, kan jeg ikke?) har allerede åpna bildøra og er på vei ut.

Jeg følger automatisk etter. Går en kjapp runde rundt bilen og sjekker for bulker og skraper, men jeg kan ikke finne noen. Får se så fort det blir lyst.  
“Det gikk jo greit, men det var jævlig glatt. Skal regne og bli slaps i løpet av natta, da. Dere kan vel dra i butikken i morgen isteden? Eller i alle fall vente til måkebilen har vært her, sant?”  
“Ja, ja…” Jeg nikker og gestikulerer og aner ikke hva jeg gjør. Den fremmede er allerede på vei til å rygge ut av oppkjørselen igjen. Herregud, han har sin egen biltur å tenke på, har allerede brukt opp mer enn nok tid på meg.

“Takk,” klarer jeg til slutt å summe meg nok til å få sagt.  
“Du, det går fint. Og igjen, var ikke meninga å skremme deg.”  
“Nei,” jeg tar noen skjelvende skritt mot døra. Merker meg at det går ganske bra å gå dit hjernen vil jeg skal gå. Lurer på hva Eskild kommer til å si. “Tusen takk for hjelpen, i alle fall!” Jeg klarer å legge litt mer kraft i stemmen nå, men bare marginalt.

Redningsmannen min løfter hånda til hilsen og smiler igjen. Et sånt smil som kan smelte snø, jeg sverger. Jeg undrer et øyeblikk på om dette bare er en drøm, men så snur han seg og går, så det kan ikke være det. Da ville han garantert blitt med meg inn.

Men jeg står alene igjen på gårdsplassen og ser på at han er i ferd med å vasse tilbake gjennom snøen til bilen sin. Den står fremdeles i bunnen av bakken, latterlig mye nærmere enn det føltes da jeg kjørte samme strekning.

Så glir døra opp.  
“Isak! Herregud! Du lever!”  
Stemmen til Eskild sier alt om hvor dum han synes jeg er, men jeg vet han kommer til å slippe meg tilbake inn likevel. Så jeg snur meg og tar de siste skrittene over terskelen.

Han, mannen som hjalp meg, er borte når jeg snur meg i døråpninga for å se etter han.

Og alt jeg klarer å tenke på er alle de tingene jeg glemte å spørre han om.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nok en gang stor takk til Amfelia for god hjelp med finpuss.❤️
> 
> Håper dette var en akseptabel redning, selv om det ikke akkurat ble egg.  
> Fortell meg gjerne hva du syns ❤️❤️


	4. Sånn passe gløgg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amfelia har hjulpet meg med pirkinga her også. Ære være henne for at hun tar seg tid - midt mellom julebakst, pynt og stress ❤️

_Hvit føyke fryser fast på ruta foran meg, gjør det vanskelig å se. Kan hende det er fordi det er så mørkt. Alt er mørkehvitt her ute, og jeg vet ikke i hvilken retning jeg er på vei. Bare at det handler om egg - som også er hvite. Kanskje det er derfor det er så vanskelig å finne dem?_

_Jeg strekker fram hånda, men klarer ikke å nå noe som helst, for den har blitt til sammenvevde knokler, akkurat som en hånd ser ut inni. Det var jo dette jeg leste om, pugga på til eksamen._

_Du er i drømmen min. Ikke sånn som jeg vil ha deg her, men med de knitrende kalde kulene jeg først trodde var øya dine. De styrer rett mot meg, fulle av harme. Jager, kommer til å brase rett inn i stavnen på båten når som helst. Jeg krøker meg sammen og håper at du skjønner at det ikke er sånn jeg vil kjenne deg._

“Isak?”  
_Et brøl fyller lufta, og jeg trodde ikke ulver brølte sånn._

_Den hanskekledde hånda di trekker meg ut av det mørke og kalde. Opp, opp - mellom snøfnuggene, forbi alt som er for dypt og for glatt. Vi er avgårde på en sky og det er ikke kaldt lenger. Du har ikke på deg hansker lenger heller, bare holder armene dine rundt meg. For det er ikke lenger monsterøya dine du bruker når du skal møte blikket mitt. Det er de andre som jeg liker, de som var så veldig blå._

_De ser ikke på meg som en gåte fra et speil denne gangen, for de er helt nære. Sammen med leppene dine. Som bare er myke og fyldige og ikke fulle av klaprende tenner som jeg trodde de skulle være._

_Jeg vet at jeg er redda._

_Det er slutt på dypsnø og eggeleting nå. Telefonen min ringer i ørene. Jeg kjenner den på ringelyden, og skjønner at jeg må ha gitt deg nummeret uten at jeg aner hvordan. Bryr meg ikke heller._

_Det gir ikke mening dette her._

“Isak?”

_Det eneste som gir mening er at du bøyer deg mot meg. Pusten din er varm mot kinnet først. Så er leppene dine også varme mot mine og alt kjennes akkurat så mykt som snøen som faller, bare bedre. For jeg blir varm på innsiden, som om kysset ditt er en stor porsjon varm gløgg som sprer seg nedover svelget og ut i hele brystet. Uten den dumme, etsende kulda og frostbitt på fingrene._

_Det har forresten slutta å snø._

_På en måte vet jeg at alt som skjer nå ikke er på ekte, men jeg kjenner også at jeg vil at det skal være det. At du som er navnløs og bare har konturer egentlig kan dra meg ut av kulda og kysse meg når som helst. Fordi du ikke er fergemannen, og fordi øya dine er så blå at jeg nesten blir blenda._

_Jeg legger hodet bakover, vet at har tenkt alt for mange tanker om deg allerede, men jeg har ikke lyst til å slutte nå Kanskje burde jeg spurt om navnet ditt først? Som et slags minstemål… Tenk om det blir umulig å finne deg igjen nå. Det blir sikkert det._

“ISAK!”

_Vil ikke! Gidder ikke forlate det milde snødrysset vi har hylla oss inn i. Eller fornemmelsen av hvordan det kunne være å ha deg så nære..._

“ISAK!!”

Det er dessverre for sent. Jeg har landa i senga og merker at jeg ligger og knuger et pusete pledd opp mot kinnet. Men pleddet gir labert vern, for jeg har allerede gløtta på et øye, og vet at Eskild ikke kommer til å gi seg nå.

Akkurat som jeg tenkte ruver han over både meg og senga. Kaster en stadig tydeligere skygge når han bøyer seg fram og ser ut som han vil dra av meg pleddet. Jeg griper tak i det, knuger, holder imot.  
“Øehu…” kommer det ut av munnen på meg. I hodet mitt sa jeg noe ordentlig, noe sånt som _Eskild, kutt ut,_ men i friluft slutta det å gi mening. Eneste jeg oppnådde var mer avsløring enn jeg egentlig liker. Pleddet varmer, men det kjennes ikke som noe solid vern mot verden, i alle fall ikke så lenge Eskild er i rommet.

“Hadde du en litt digg drøm, eller?” Han dytter borti meg, men han ser fremdeles ganske tåkete ut. Hvis jeg åpner øya sakte nok blir han sikkert klarere etterhvert.  
“Hæ?” Denne gangen presterer jeg å faktisk si det ordet jeg planla. Selv om det kun har to bokstaver er jeg fornøyd med det.

Og så går det opp for meg, eller jeg kjenner at Eskild og pleddet og rommet jeg ligger i er på ekte, da. Den drømmen var så fri fantasi som det kan få blitt. Det er ikke noen redning her, selv om det hadde passa bra nå. Men jeg kommer ikke til å se han fyren igjen...

Alt jeg har er null egg og en muligens bulka bil. Og Eskild. Det er synd, da...

“Du lå jamra deg, faktisk. Hva skjedde? Var det noen jeg kjenner?”  
Motstanden mot å fortelle noe som helst vokser i meg. Jeg legger en hånd på mitt eget kinn, registrerer hvor varmt det er, men gidder ikke svare.

Det er ikke akkurat som om det er som han tror.

Eskild lager et søkk i sengekanten når han vrikker seg ned i sittende stilling. Jeg trekker meg unna, men lykkes ikke helt, og det blir kleint igjen.  
“Du trenger ikke være prippen, Isak. Det er jo bare sånn det er,” synger han videre. Jeg kommer ikke til å gidde å si noe så lenge han sitter her og gjør meg brydd med ordene sine. Dessuten aner jeg ikke om vi har samme definisjonen av digg drøm. Eller, vi har sikkert det, men jeg har ikke lyst til å analysere. Enkelte ting er jeg ikke nysgjerrig på.

“Det handla egentlig om egg,” klarer jeg til slutt å få sagt og det er jo delvis sant  
“Huff da… Du tok litt av på de eggene, du...” Eskild smiler skeivt og lener seg over meg. Roter til senga ennå mer når han griper tak i en puta som ligger nesten ved bena mine og stapper den ned mellom oss.

Jeg er takknemlig for bufferen.

Eskild fikk hele historien om bilturen min så fort jeg kom innenfor døra. Jeg fortalte nesten helt frivillig, måtte jo det. Det føltes som om frosten hadde bitt seg fast mageregionen mens jeg prata. Bilen til mora hans kan ha fått både riper og bulker der ute, og det siste jeg vil er at han skal luske ut og finne ut det før jeg har sjansen til å advare eller noe som helst.

Poenget med hele utflukten min var jo å gjøre en bra ting. Fikse de smultringeggene mens Eskild var indisponert og gjøre han glad. Det var ikke å skaffe han bekymringer han ikke har bedt om.

Han tok kontrollen med en gang. Holdt meg igjen da jeg ville gå ut og gjennomlyse bilen med lommelykta. Fulgte meg medfølende med blikket, og jeg tror faktisk han til og med klappa meg på hodet. En liten stund var det som om jeg var en porselensdokke han hadde feila i å beskytte.

Så åpna han det store, antikke skapet i gangen og trøkka et gedigent, fluffy håndkle mot brystet mitt. Foreslo en dusj og en hvil.

Og hele tiden plaga det meg hvordan han gang på gang virka nødt til å påpeke at jeg ikke var meg selv. Det var jo ikke det jeg ville høre. Hvem er vel keen på å være han pingla som lar seg vippe av pinnen av en bitteliten sklitakling.

Sjukt irriterende at han garantert hadde helt rett også!

Jeg merka det så fort jeg stod i dusjen. At adrenalinet på retur var i ferd med å skape meg om til en gelémann. Ingenting fungerte helt som det skulle, og jeg ble stående uvirksom under strålen mens litervis med vann bare rant nedover hodet på meg. Ikke var jeg i stand til å ta meg sammen heller. Ble bare litt klatting med såpe på slutten der. Sjampo orka jeg ikke engang tanken på.

Jeg kasta meg til slutt naken på senga. Ikke fordi jeg har noe imot klær, eller ikke syns en pysj ville vært smart. Men forvirringa hadde fremdeles ikke flytta ut og alt floka seg til så fort det kom i nærheten av meg. Bokseren ville bare tvinne seg og t-skjorta hadde plutselig for trangt hull til hodet. Bare pleddet oppførte seg halvveis ok. Pelsen opp, den pusete sida ned, så jeg endte med å dra det over meg og sovne på flekken.

“Er du klar for å stå opp, eller?” Eskild rister avventende i meg, og jeg skjønner at jeg var i ferd med å miste tråden igjen.  
“I guess...” Sukket mitt er så dypt, kommer helt fra innerst i magen.  
“Ntåååh…” er svaret jeg får. Vanligvis ville jeg kanskje irritert meg, men her og nå kjennes medlidenheten han helt ok. Til og med hånda han på hodet kan jeg leve med.

“Jeg har en plan, da.” Eskild klarer å svitsje modus fortere enn jeg henger med. “Har jobba hardt mens du har sovet, faktisk.”  
Han smatter forventningsfullt, og jeg er usikker på om han vil bli mest glad om jeg gjetter hva han har tenkt eller om han blir mer happy om jeg bommer.  
“Dro du ut og kjøpte egg selv?”  
“Nei.”  
“Fant du en oppskrift uten egg?”  
Hoderysting, så bobler det over.  
“Nope, det blir egg! Klart vi skal ha egg, Isak. Men jeg har kokt gløgg!”

Det er bare å innrømme at jeg ikke klarer å henge med. Mistenker at vanskene er mer relatert til Eskilds jo-jologikk enn til min mulige kognitive svikt.  
“Hæh?”  
Han har snakka om smultringer i dagevis, hvordan skal _gløgg_ kunne erstatte det?  
“Ja, jeg har kokt sånn rognebærgløgg. Med deilig krydderduft. Mens du sov.”  
Øya hans lyser så man skulle tro det var øl han hadde brygga.

“Rognebær? Er ikke det giftig?” Jeg mener å huske at rogn har den gifta i seg som blåsyre er laget av.  
“Ikke når man har fryst dem ned før koking, nei. Og det er digg. Ikke fortell meg at du ikke har smakt rognebærgløgg, Isak?”  
“Greit. Jeg skal huske å ikke fortelle det til deg. Men hva hjelper det oss at du har kokt gløgg, liksom? Gløgg er ikke smultringer.”

Eskild spretter så kjapt opp fra senga at madrassen nesten dirrer. Så stiller han seg ved det lille, smårutere vinduet det lille kvistværelset har å by på. Peker heftig mens han snakker.  
“Jo, nå skal du høre... Mamma fortalte meg at de har fått ny nabo. Der borte!”  
Jeg ser ikke hvor han mener, men regner med at det handler om det stedet jeg så utelys da jeg var på kjøretur. Det som ligger et par digre jorder bortenfor.

“Det der, Isak, det var egentlig Gunn-Evy sitt hus. Bra dame. Brukte å la meg klippe gressplenen hennes da jeg var barn. Betalte i Kaptein Sabeltann- is.” Eskild stirrer drømmende ut i lufta, eller kanskje det er inn i en tapt tid han forsøker å se. “Men hun var gammel, da. En sånn ordentlig søt gammel dame, faktisk. Men så døde hun av influensa i våres.”  
“Huff da.”  
“Ja. Det gjorde faktisk litt vondt. Jeg var ganske glad i henne, egentlig.”  
Jeg ser at fjeset hans blir strammere, så han mener det nok. Når jeg strekker ut en hånd, kommer han nærmere og setter seg igjen.

“Men hva har det med gløgg å gjøre?”  
Innlevelsen i stemmen min er begrensa, jeg hører jo det. Jeg forsøker å kompensere med å legge den utstrakte hånda på skulderen hans. Men jeg har nettopp våkna, og Eskild prøver å dra meg litt for langt inn i sin egen tankerekke.

“Jo, det skal jeg si deg.” Han kommer tilbake til meg til slutt. “Greia er at det nå bor en ny fyr der, i huset hennes. En av arvingene faktisk. Som har hønsehus, bygga det selv visst. Og om de har høner, så må de jo bare ha egg!” Stjernene som ikke er synlige på den overskya himmelen der ute spretter opp i øya til Eskild for å bli med i samtalen.

Jeg klarer ikke helt å skyve vekk skepsisen.  
“Okei? Så du tror at de bare kommer til å gi oss egg?”  
“Jepp.”  
Øyenbrynene mine glir opp i en spørrende bue, men det tar litt tid før han skjønner at jeg ikke henger med.

“Altså - vi tar med en flaske gløgg eller to. Bort dit. Og så spør vi om han har egg vi kan låne, sant? Det må da være litt greit å låne litt av naboene sine?”  
Eskild er allerde på vei mot døra og ser knapt at jeg nikker. Det høres ikke helt dumt ut. (Selv om jeg neppe ville ringt på hos Malena ved siden av hjemme i kollektivet, skjønner jeg at akkurat sånt er annerledes her.)

“Men vi drar ikke før du er pittelitt mer anstendig, Isak” Eskild peker nedover hele meg. “Kan`ke ha noe av at naboen tror at vi kommer for å lodde ut deg. Og nei, ikke se på meg med de øya, jeg veit hva du tenker nå.”  
Et dypt pust redder meg fra å kommentere.  
“Og hvordan har du tenkt vi skal komme oss dit?”

Jeg tenker med skrekk og gru på turen i sted. Det frister ikke å gjenta prosessen, ikke under noen omstendigheter. Men Eskild bare trekker på skuldrene, går mot døra.  
“Vi tar vel sparken? Brodern sin. Jeg har sjekka at den står i boden. Jeg sitter på, så kan du sparke. Det kommer du til å kle.” Protestlyden jeg lager har null effekt. Han ser ikke på meg, går bare ut soveromsdøra. “Skynd deg litt, da. Og ikke vær så skeptisk.” sier han før han lukker døra bak seg og lar meg være i fred.

Først hviler jeg hodet mot puta igjen - bare et kort øyeblikk før jeg strekker meg. Det var ikke denne oppvåkningen jeg trengte nå, men ok. Drømmen surrer og går inni meg fremdeles, men jeg rister den bestemt vekk. Minner meg selv på at det er tull å bli i den, samme hvor fin eller digg eller bra den var.

Telefonen min ligger på nattbordet. Sikkert lagt der av Eskild etter at jeg sovna. Den har dura jevnt hele tida mens vi har prata. Når jeg tar den opp, ser jeg at pappa har ringt. Kjipt at jeg ikke rakk å ta den, men jeg bestemmer meg for å ringe han opp senere. Kanskje når jeg er for meg selv igjen. Det passer i alle fall ikke nå.

Chatten med gutta har også eksplodert, og den vil jeg sjekke med en gang. Den har særlig vært overaktiv de siste ti minuttene, og jeg er allerede oppe i 48 uleste meldinger når jeg åpner messenger.

Magnus har sendt bilde av en akkurat litt for happy Vilde foran et juletre. Han skriver om alt som er fett, men jeg klarer ikke helt å fri meg for å lure på hva han ikke sier. Mahdi er kanskje den heldigste heldiggrisen av oss alle. Kjærestetur til Granca, og det rader med grønne ikoner fyller seg opp under all skrytinga av temperatur. Med Jonas er ting i jula akkurat som de har vært så lenge jeg har kjent han. Han gleder seg alltid før jul, men allerede i dag, bittelille julaften, preiker han om at det er litt mye familie... Alt er ved det samme med andre ord. Ingen av dem har tenkt seg hit, men invitasjonen kommer til å forbli åpen helt til vi drar hjem til nyttår.

Stresset til Magnus og Jonas ligger tjukt mellom hvert ord de skriver, og et blikk i chatten gjør meg egentlig bare mer takknemlig for at Eskild og jeg er ute av gryta.  
For meg er denne jula perfekt. 

Så får det bare være at jeg glemte å få navn på han som redda meg og at den bilturen gikk til helvete i stedet for butikken.

Godvakkermannen får bare bli i drømmene mine enn så lenge. I det minste har han blitt værende der, og det er ikke så ille.  
Jeg kan spørre Eskild imorgen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk igjen for at dere er med, selv til Utgard. ❤️❤️  
> Hva tror du om Eskilds plan nå, da? Jeg blir veldig glad for å å høre fra deg.


	5. Lys og varme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk, Amfelia for fornuftige korreksjoner og gode idéer <3

Det har klarna opp. Snøen glitrer over jordene i lyset fra månen. Og fra den hodelykta Eskild festa rundt rundt håndleddet mitt. Han insisterte og den har faktisk kommet ganske godt med. 

Eskilds knallgode spark-idé har til og med funka sånn passe. Ingen har tryna og jeg tror egentlig snart vi er over halvveis. Dessuten har vi delt på sparken, for Eskild ga seg overraskende fort med idéen om at jeg skulle dytte. 

Jeg har klart å riste av meg litt av uhyggen som har hengt over skuldrene og pesa meg i nakken siden bilturen. Her vi går nå kjennes ikke nabohuset langt unna en gang, og enn så lenge fokuserer jeg på å få med meg Eskilds idéer og forslag. Han skravler i vei.   
“William slutter tre i morra. De stikker fra byen så fort de er klare. Mulig det blir seint, da - for det blir sikkert trafikk og glatt og sånt.” 

Blikket hans røper at den glatt-kommentaren var stilet til meg, men jeg lar det gå. Vet jo at det blåser over når jeg ikke svarer. Han har holdt det gående siden vi gikk ut døra, analysert planen for morgendagen opp og mente. Først julegrøt med mandel, så et slag ludo. Og sånn som han snakker lurer jeg på om det er Noora eller William han gleder seg mest til å se, eller kanskje om det er resten som kommer på julaften.

“Det blir fett med flere, da.” Svaret mitt er litt stilisert og automatisk, men innerst inne er jeg letta over at flere enn meg som trenger Eskild i jula. Har for eksempel fått et spørsmål fra Magnus som fremdeles dirrer i lomma, men det gjelder seinere og jeg har ikke villet avbryte lille julaften-drømmene han kaster om seg. Det trengs ikke foreløpig.

Det er litt fint at Eskild skravler i vei. At han dekker over det dumpe og grå, distraherer meg fra å gjenta spørsmålet om hvorfor jeg ikke ba redningsmannen min inn på kakao eller spurte om nummeret hans. De greiene der kommer liksom nærmere jo mer våken jeg blir. Jeg burde i det minste klart å få med meg nummerskiltet på det digre, føkkings monsteret av en bil han hadde eller spurt hva han heter.

Men jeg gjorde ikke det. (Og nå gidder jeg ikke tenke mer på det, for da kommer Eskild bare til å klage på at jeg er sur igjen…) 

Uansett er det digg med frisk luft! Jeg følte meg skikkelig halvveis og i ørska da jeg våkna, men det er i ferd med å gli over. Kulda som beit så heftig da jeg stakk ut i sted virker mer avslepen og frisk denne gangen. 

Kanskje det hjalp at Eskild fant hanskene mine og at jeg fikk låne den irrgrønne lua til lillebroren hans. Selv tok han på seg den svarte han kjøpte i eksamensgave til seg selv forrige lørdag. Den med matchende skjerf. Skjerfet jeg fikk låne er i alle regnbuens farger og mest sannsynlig strikka av et barn. 

Herregud - naboen kommer til å tro at jeg har kledd meg ut... Men samma det. Jeg kjenner ikke han, skal neppe se han igjen heller. 

På ryggen min klirrer gløggflaskene akkurat litt for lystig i sekken. Jeg kan knapt ta et skritt uten å høre dem. Av og til ser Eskild nesten irettesettende på meg.  
“Du passer på, eller?” sier han. Som droppa å pakke inn flaskene, selv om jeg så at det lå et skjerf til i gangen. Et som matcha med det jeg låner og som han helt fint kunne brukt. 

Jeg bare nikker, driter i å svare. Min nærmeste assosiasjon til klirrende flasker i ryggsekk gjennom mørket er å være femten og snike seg på fest med smuglersprit. Det hjelper ikke hvor uskyldig Eskild mener at både jeg og rognebærgløggen hans er, den dukker opp og er med oss på tur likevel.

Han har tappa ikeaflasker av den lyse, krydra væsken, trylla flaskene fram fra kjellerboden som om det hele var planlagt. Jeg fikk ikke engang smake først og det hjalp ikke å smiske. Nå påstår han at denne gløggen blir perfekt når den blandes ut med hvitvin og at vi kan servere resten som aperitiff når folk begynner å komme i morgen. 

Men først skal vi altså teste ut om bytteøkonomien i Utgard er på plass. Eller om bytteøkonomi i det hele tatt funker bedre her enn i Oslo. Får bare håpe at den nye naboen lever opp til anbefalingene mora til Eskild har gitt han. I så fall er vi berga.

Kan ikke si jeg er superkeen på å møte nok en fremmed. Det har liksom vært så mye i dag, og jeg har driti meg ut nok for hele jula. Hver gang jeg pirker borti møtet fra i sted blir jeg bare stressa. Redningsmannen min går sikkert og tror at det hadde klikka for meg, og det er rimelig kjipt å tenke på. At jeg ikke klarer å skjerpe meg når det gjelder, liksom...

Den siste lille biten over åkeren ser ut til å ta oss slakt nedover, og det frister å øke tempoet.   
Føkk it! Det holder med selvmedlidenhet og småpludring nå. På tide å klatre ut av dumpa en gang for alle. 

Jeg stopper sparken og vifter på Eskild. Han skal faen meg få sitte på siste biten, akkurat som jeg vet han vil. Vet jo at han egentlig har lyst men ikke helt tør å spørre. Dessuten er jeg nesten sikker på at jeg orker det nå. 

Han virrer med hodet og smiler sånn rart som han gjør noen ganger når han skjønner hva jeg mener. Blir nesten blank i øya, men setter seg likevel. Så tar han et godt tak med henda under seg og lar meg gjøre mitt beste. 

Egentlig er jeg ikke særlig mer vant med spark enn jeg er med fancy biler, men på et eller annet vis funker det. Gløggflaskene klirrer i sekken, styringa er litt så som så. Eskild småhviner foran meg; likevel er det digg å kjenne de kalde luftdraget mot kinna. Merke at farten øker og at jeg egentlig har rimelig god kontroll. 

Turen sender meg rett tilbake til ørti kjelketurer i Korketrekkeren. De Jonas og jeg la ut på som barn. Hvordan vi satt tett sammen på kjelken som Jonas hadde arva, den med med knivmerker og fare for flis. Han som knuget seg fast i front og jeg som tviholdt rundt livet hans mens snøspruten sto i fjesene våre. Den bestemte nakken til lille Jonas foran meg på kjelka, hvor stram den var når han satt i dyp konsentrasjon om styringa...

Men det er irrelevant, selvfølgelig. Nå spora jeg av igjen, må ta meg sammen.

Jeg styrer Eskild og meg selv helt ned i dumpa, men klarer å vende både sparken og oss kjapt opp igjen. Såpass at vi kommer helt nære det hvitmalte huset som har vært målet vårt hele tida. Okei, så stopper vi kanskje akkurat litt for tett innpå garasjeveggen, men det får gå. 

Vi er fremme, og vi er i helt grei behold. 

Eskild reiser seg og overtar sparken igjen når vi trasker inn på et lite tun. Det er dunklere enn utenfor hos Eskild og de, men har flere mindre lyspunkter spredt rundt. Vi sniker oss forbi en snødekt fagerbusk som ser ut som den er pakka inn i vatt. Men akkurat det ser vi nok mest på grunn av lyskjedet som bor mellom greinene. Flere busker og møner omkring har lignende oppsett. De gir et behagelig skinn, dùst, nesten avventende. 

Hovedhuset er hvitmalt med røde karmer. Har et slags vindfang foran inngangsdøra, et sånt som finnes på utallige norske gårder. Strødd i en slags sirkel omkring oss er flere mindre, rødmalte skur eller uthus. Mulig de er litt slitne og skramlete, men de gir en helt klar følelse av at det har vært ordentlig gård her en gang. 

Hønsehuset Eskild skrøt av kan skimtes i enden av gårdsplassen. Det ser mer nybygga ut enn resten, nesten som et hvitmalt sørlandshus i miniatyr. Bare den grelle, gule glavamatta over mønet skjærer med helheten. Til gjengjeld er en enkel, blekhvit lyskjede festa i hønsegjerdet utenfor. Dyra her har visst både lys og varme, selv i vintersesongen.

“Er du klar?” Eskild skumper borti meg, og jeg kommer på hvorfor vi er her. Det har ikke noe å si at jeg kjenner meg motvillig når jeg nikker. “Skal vi ringe på, eller?”  
Jeg nikker igjen. Vi har kommet helt hit, nå gjenstår bare å iverksette resten av planen. 

Først må vi finne ut om fyren i det hele tatt er hjemme. Mørket fra vinduene som vender ut mot tunet er ikke akkurat lovende. En julestjerne lyser i det som må være kjøkkenvinduet, men bortsett fra det er hele stedet forbausende stille. 

Eskild har tatt tak i armen min, forsøker å trekke meg mot inngangsdøra. I en ørliten glipp merker jeg at det er is under snøen her inne på plassen. Heldigvis retter jeg meg fort opp igjen, og blir stående på stedet hvil.  
“Kom igjen, det er du som har gløggen,” oppfordrer han.  
“Ja...” 

Jeg vrenger av meg sekken. Må sjekke om de to flaskene bak der fremdeles lever. Men transporten ser ut til å ha funka og til slutt har vi begge så godt som besteget trappa, jeg med en hel, uskadd flaske i hver hånd, trass reisevei og de spredte issvullene i underlaget. Eskild ringer på akkurat i det jeg tar det siste steget.

Først høres tråkk og romstering innenfra, utålmodig pistring. Så det er altså liv der inne. Men lydene kommer neppe fra et menneske. En hund, kanskje? Vi blir stående helt stille, og jeg merker at jeg holder pusten for å høre bedre. Hører vi en stemme eller bevegelser i bakgrunnen? Jeg er ikke sikker. (Egentlig hadde det vært litt digg om han ikke var hjemme så vi bare kunne snu og gå igjen.) 

Det stilner helt igjen og Eskild snur seg usikkert mot meg. Jeg gir han et oppfordrende nikk. Vil ha han til å ringe på på nytt. Det neppe kan skade. 

I verste (eller muligens beste) fall blir vi i helt sikre på at dette er bomtur og kan slå oss til ro med at vi ga Eskilds plan en sjanse.

Han presser inn klokka en gang til, og denne gangen høres romsteringen sterkere, Jeg hadde garantert rett i at det er en hund der inne, for nå kommer kraftig glam som må være fra et ganske stort dyr. 

Så en dyp mannsstemme. 

Det er for det meste buldring som kommer gjennom døra, men han er like ved når han hysjer på hunden. Når han endelig åpner, går det så sakte at jeg kjenner hver millimeter med knirk i hengslene sitre i kroppen.

De står der side om side i døråpninga, mannen og hunden. 

Og selv om baklyset gjør dem mer til skygger enn ekte, levende vesener er den lille fatninga jeg har jobba så hardt for på vei til å skli seriøst i den glatte trappa. Den vakler, men tar seg muligens inn i siste øyeblikk. I alle fall blir jeg stående oppreist, fremdeles med flaskene rakt frem som til en hilsen. 

Jeg hadde kjent igjen de øya over alt. 

Shit, de var jo nettopp tilstede i den drømmen. Det er han. Det er den hengslete, blåøyde mannen som jeg nå er helt sikker på at ikke er fergemannen. Og faktisk er han ennå kjekkere uten lue. 

Hunden har sett sitt snitt til å lunte ut for å snuse på oss, men jeg må anstrenge meg for i det hele tatt å ense den. Den er stor og hvit og rolig. Litt grå noen steder, ligner sjukt mye på en ulv. Kanskje det var den som ulte tidligere? Jeg aner ikke, registrerer bare at den snuser først på hånda mi, så på Eskild og til slutt setter seg pent på matta. 

“Hei hei, du må være den nye naboen. Jeg er Eskild og jeg - eller vi, da tenkte kanskje at…”  
Eskild drar i gang talen han har planlagt. Jeg kjenner den igjen fra han øvde seg hjemme før vi stakk. 

Men ordene hans kjennes bare som irrelevant bakgrunnsstøy akkurat nå.

Han er _her_ , han bor _her._

Noe brysomt og kanskje litt deilig våkner i magen min, for blikket hans møter mitt, og jeg har ingen planer om å bryte. En gnist av gjenkjennelse har slått ned i han også og jeg håper med hele meg at ikke den lille smilaktige krusningen over leppene hans er fordi jeg ser like teit ut nå som jeg må ha gjort da han fant meg i grøfta. Men det er sikkert det... 

“..derfor har vi laget… Hallo?”

Eskild har avbrutt talen sin, blir stående og virre usikkert med hodet. Mannen i døra ser tilbake på meg, åpner og lukker munnen før han sakte vrir hodet i retning Eskild.

“Å hei, er det deg?” glipper ut av meg. Jeg har ikke lyst til at han skal se vekk. Ordene mine er litt ustemte og jeg snakker med en stemme jeg nesten ikke kjenner igjen. 

Men det funker! 

Mannen i døra, redningsmannen min, nikker og ser rett på meg igjen. Og selv om pusten min er ujevn og pulsen nærmer seg kollisjonsmodus på nytt, klistrer jeg på meg et smil og får et mye større et tilbake. 

“Jepp.” Han smekker med leppene når han svarer. Former en slags hul klikkelyd på slutten der. “Så spark? Bra valg,” kommenterer han, før han knyter hendene i hverandre og blir stille igjen. 

Eskild har snudd seg mot meg og ser ut som jeg har blitt forvandla til en elg på stedet. Han hadde forberedt en tale, om egg og gløgg og alt som plutselig ble jævlig lite viktig. Nå virker det ikke helt som han vet hva han skal si.   
“Kjenner dere hverandre?”  
Han snakker så lavt at han nesten hvisker, lar munnen stå åpen når han er ferdig.

“Ja,” sier jeg nølende. “Eller nei, ikke egentlig. Men det var han her som hjalp meg.” Til slutt finner jeg igjen noen manerer jeg nesten hadde glemt at jeg hadde. “Gløgg?” Jeg strekker frem armen og rekker flaskene mot godvakkermannen. 

Han hever øyenbrynene lett, smiler med hele fjeset når han tar et skritt fram for å ta imot. Det blir bare til at han tar en flaske, for Eskild stiller seg foran meg, i veien.  
“Eskild, Trygvasson. Vi bor i huset ved siden av her nå i jula.”  
Navnet, det jeg var så skuffa over at jeg ikke fikk med meg… Eskild snek kanskje i køen akkurat nå, men han er genial! Før håpet rekker å flakse helt fra magen og opp i brystet svarer fyren til og med.

“Så hyggelig. Jeg er Even. Bech Næsheim. Er du sønnen til Ola og Ellinor?”  
Bakhodet til Eskild nikker og han mumler navnet sitt før han snur seg til meg.   
“Og dette er Isak, kompisen min, og vi hadde tenkt at...”

“Vent,” Even holder opp en avvergende hånd. Jeg ser at han biter leppene sammen, som om han tenker, får helt sug i magen av hva som er i ferd med å skje nå... “Har dere lyst til å komme inn, eller? Jeg har kakao. Og kakemenn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanskje ikke en sjokkerende vending her, men jeg blir glad for kommentarer, hjerter og kudos som alltid <3


	6. God, gammeldags julestemning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dere er invitert på kakao og kakemenn.  
> Håper det smaker <3

Eskild prater absolutt hele tida. Stemmen hans borer seg inn og eroderer øregangene mine, og halve livshistorien hans er allerede fortalt. Det var bare såvidt han huska å spørre Even om egg. Jeg måtte dytte han i skulderen, og til og med da så han rart på meg. Heldigvis virker det som Even skjønner Eskildsk sånn nogenlunde greit og han har lova oss en stor kartong med egg når vi skal hjem etterpå. 

Selv sitter jeg her, totalt parkert i en blomstra sofa - med luehåret mitt. Og kanskje har Eskild glemt at jeg eksisterer. Han har knapt sett i min retning siden han presenterte meg ute på trammen. Eller - han klarte faktisk å kommentere den stygge lua han har lånt meg, skjerfet også. Før jeg rakk å kvitte meg med det ute i gangen. Som om ikke begge deler var hans verk...

Even flira litt, men viste oss inn i stua og sa at vi bare kunne sette oss. Det var før han selv forsvant ut igjen. 

Alt her inne er rimelig umoderne, bærer fremdeles det umiskjennelige preget av gammel dame. Som den mangefargede julestjerna i skinnende glanspapir i vinduet. Den Eskild pekte ut med en gang og skrøt av at han huska fra årevis tilbake som mannen til Gunn-Evy visstnok hadde kjøpt i Kina. Eller poselensnipsnissene som kikker fram fra bokhylla mellom familiefotografier og andre minst like nipsete pyntegjenstander.

Men det er koselig her. Godt og varmt og julepynta. Til og med en håndbrodert juleduk på bordet. Den ser ikke strøket ut, men så er det heller ikke jul helt ennå heller. 

Forsøkene mine på å la meg hypnotisere av et sånt englespill som alle ga hverandre til jul for ti år siden, har fremdeles ikke lykkes. Men det er sikkert fordi Eskild har fått mark ved siden av meg i sofaen. 

Han peker, forteller. Har historier fra barndommen knytta til hver eneste lille ting. Jeg later som jeg hører etter, men er egentlig mer interessert i skramlinga fra kjøkkenet. Der Even fikser kakaoen og kakemennene han lovet. 

Det gjenstår en del før Even er på plass. Han sa det selv også. De gangene han faktisk klarte å få inn noen ord mellom all skravlinga til Eskild. Det er visst ikke bare enkelt å pakke ned et helt liv med affeksjonsverdi, særlig ikke når denne Gunn-Evy var mormor og han overtok huset bare for et par måneder siden. 

Jeg tror egentlig Even prøvde å blunke til meg også. Fortalte at han måtte kjøpe seg ny bil for å få livet her til å funke. Som om han prøvde å frita meg for ulykka på grunn av uegna bil. 

Den blunkinga så i hvert fall jævlig fin ut. 

Men jeg fikk liksom ikke svart ordentlig, og det irriterer meg. Særlig fordi jeg var mer opptatt av å se på leppene hans som beveget seg enn å høre etter hva han sa. Og før jeg fikk summa meg hadde han forsvunnet ut på kjøkkenet.

Jeg skjønner jo nå at jeg må ha slått meg ganske mye på den bilturen. Mer enn jeg trodde. Dessuten er det varmt her inne… 

Blikket mitt vandrer fra englespillet og bort mot peisen der vedkuppene spraker om kapp. Den er en sånn stor, profilert hvit en som ser ut som den er klippa ut av en hvilken som helst julefilm. Særlig med girlanderen øverst og lysestakene på peishylla. 

Et øyeblikk tar jeg meg i å tenke at Even har en skinnfell liggende foran der, men det er før skinnfellen gløtter på et øye og ser på meg. Den piper i pusten så fort Even sine skritt nærmer seg også. Ser ut til å ville reise seg, men vet ikke helt om den får lov.

“Burde sikkert varmet opp litt av gløggen deres, for den ser digg ut, men jeg hadde akkurat laget kakao, så…” Stemmen til Even er nesten unnskyldende når han kommer tilbake, og jeg skjønner ikke helt hvorfor noen noensinne trenger å unnskylde seg for å lage kakao. I alle fall ikke når man ser sånn ut som han. Jeg prøver å kikke opp på han, men fikser det ikke helt. Ikke uten å bli blenda. Det lever i magen min, og jeg har aldri kjent julestemning så akutt før. Det kan ikke være sunt.

“Kakao er digg, det,” mumler jeg før Eskild får påstått noe random annet, ser at han glimter til, at han hever øyenbryna mot meg.

Men så er øyeblikket over.

“Er dette serviset til Gunn-Evy?” Eskild peker på bladgullskålene foran oss og gjør tegn til å fortsette på semimonologen sin. Dasker han hånda på låret mitt og strekker seg etter en kakemann også. Tenk så fint det ville vært om han bare måtte ut og passe reinsdyra til julenissen - sånn omtrent nå...

Men Even smiler med hele fjeset når han svarer.   
Dust.  
“Ja, det er mormor sitt gamle. Er så fint at jeg nesten ikke tør bruke det, da. Må håndvaskes og greier.”  
“Oi!” Eskild smalner øya og er nesten mer interessert i koppen som blir satt foran han på bordet enn i kakaoen den inneholder. 

Jeg klarer så vidt å skjule at jeg skvetter til når en varm hånd blir lagt på skulderen min. Det er hånda som lå på ryggen min før i dag og fortalte meg at jeg er i stand til å puste. Så bøyer Even seg fram foran meg. 

Shit, så nære. 

Det går jo ikke an å puste nå… Hvis det var det han trodde? Dessuten må jeg bremse meg selv for ikke å lene meg inn og stjele den varmen(?) jeg craver. Og så lukter han godt også. Krydder, litt hund, tobakk… Han lener seg ennå to centimeter nærmere for å sette fra seg koppen foran meg på bordet, og jeg har visst begynt å føle med beinmargen. (Eller noe annet, men det sitter skikkelig dypt inni meg, har vinger og romsterer frenetisk.) 

“Jeg må innrømme at jeg syns det er litt fint å se dere, egentlig. Eller - jeg var litt bekymra for deg, da Isak. Lurte på hvordan det gikk...”   
Even hviskesynger navnet mitt. Gjør ikke narr i det hele tatt, lager bare varm damp mot øret mitt når han snakker. 

Jeg skal til å snu meg mot han når Eskild avbryter og hele luftdraget rundt meg endrer seg.  
“Åh - du skulle sett han for en times tid siden. Var ikke mye virksomhet her oppe da.” 

Tenk så fint det ville være å trylle bort vennen min akkurat nå. Litt sånn julemagi, og ikke til noe ille sted, bare alle andre steder enn her. Ønsket vokser når han løfter en semiknytta neve for å banke den mot skolten min og får Even til å fjerne både seg selv og den hånda jeg håpa hadde smelta fast i skulderen min. 

Jeg dukker instinktivt. Slipper unna et slapt slag mot hodet, men ikke blikket hans. Eskild ser alt. Det ørlille rykket i venstre øye. 

Å faen! 

Jeg gjør om munnen min til en strek, men det er for sent. Han er på, og det er pulsen min også, for ingen vet hvor løs en løs kanon kan være før de har bodd noen år med Eskild. 

Eskild lener seg tilbake i sofaen, slenger det ene beinet over det andre og legger armen på sofaryggen. Smiler til meg før han begynner å prate.  
“Ja, eller det er sånn her da, Even. Isak her er faktisk ganske genial til vanlig. Studerer realfag og greier. Og det med bilen var… Kall det en bitteliten glipp?” Han presser pekefingeren ned mot tommelen når han holder hånda opp for å vise akkurat hvor liten han mener. “En sånn distré professor-glipp. Typisk han, egentlig. Men ikke så typisk, da. Hjemme er han så flittig og smart atte. Du skulle sett...”  
“Eskild!” Jeg klarer ikke la være

Det verste er at jeg bør være happy for å ha en som Eskild i mitt hjørne, hva enn mitt hjørne er. Problemet er vel egentlig at han ikke aner hva som er god reklame. Det er totalt random om han trekker frem karakterkortet mitt eller de manglende matlagingsskillsa eller den gangen jeg tok med to fyrer hjem for å… 

Nei, bare nei!

Det verste er at Even ser ut som han følger med. At han nikker og smiler mens han setter seg i stolen og fortsetter å følge med. Han setter henda sammen, fingertuppene mot hverandre og studerer oss videre.   
“Så dere to skal feire jula her? Sammen? Passe huset til Ola og Ellinor mens de er borte?”  
Jeg bare nikker. Har mista stemmen nå som Eskild har bestemt seg for å skyve meg foran. 

“Ja, noen må jo passe huset mens folket farter halve kloden rundt,” konverserer heldigvis Eskild. “Og det kunne blitt sjukt ensomt for meg å sitte her alene, skal jeg si deg. Skikkelig fett gjort av Isak å stille opp.”   
Armen han har slengt på sofaryggen har visst en hånd i den ene enden og den klemmer rundt skulderen min   
“Så fint,” stemmen til Even varmer om kapp med kakaoen jeg prøver å drikke.

Men den faste juleklumpen i magen lever i beste velgående. 

Jeg møter blikket til skinnfellen foran peisen igjen isteden.   
“Er det din hund?” Når jeg endelig spar fram ord, var visst dette det smarteste jeg klarte. Men ingenting tyder på at Even synes det er dumt. Han strekker ut hånda og skinnfellen reiser seg og lunter bort. Legger seg ved føttene hans isteden.   
“Garm? Nei, faktisk ikke. Jeg passer han. Søstra mi er på hyttetur i helga. Sånn med 17 unger, svigers og en kanarifugl. De satte han igjen her. Mente at han har mer glede av å være med meg. De henter han på julaften. I mellomtida tar han jobben med å ule mot småfuglene.”

“Åh - fett, skal du også ha juleselskap?” bryter Eskild inn.  
“Jepp, de sier så.” Even stirrer på et punkt rett bak oss, og selv om jeg følger med blir han plutselig vanskelig å lese. “At de kommer, altså.”  
“Er det unger?”   
“Søstra mi har to. Sju og fem år, så ja. Blir bra det.” Han svelger et ord vi ikke hører.   
“Det er kos, da” sier jeg i et forsøk på å delta.

“Jula er alltid best med unger. Ingen som kan glede seg som dem.” 

Påstår Eskild som har snakka om jul siden oktober... Etter tre år og tre juler med han er jeg ganske sikker på at han ville gitt en hvilken som helst gjennomsnittlig femåring skarp konkurranse i juleglede. “Det er vel derfor du har satt opp juletreet, sikkert?” Han nikker mot den upynta grana som står foran vinduet ut mot terrassen.   
“Jepp,” bekrefter Even.

“Vi skal ha tre vi også, sant Isak?”  
Kom han på det nå? Eskild, altså? Jeg kikker forvirra opp på han. For å være ærlig har ikke juletre falt meg inn på en plass. Dessuten er jeg ikke så keen på å reise bygda rundt etter noe i morgen. Ikke en gang om måkemannen klarer å få huet ut av kakeboksen innen den tid.   
“Skal vi?” Skepsisen blir litt for tydelig, men det driter jeg i. “Hvor har du tenkt å skaffe det? Her, liksom?”  
“Vi kjøper i morgen. Det er jo først da det er lille julaften. Du vet, nå som vi får egg setter vi smultringdeig før vi legger oss og våkner opp duggfriske og klare for juletreshopping. Og så har jeg skikkelig bra juletrepynt, Isak. Vi skal henge på stjernene og julekurvene, og så må vi kjøpe glitter! Mamma mener det er finest uten, men hun skjønner ingenting!”

Jeg nikker og møter Evens blikk. Himler med øya men blir myk i magen når han smiler til meg, vet liksom ikke helt om jeg er på akevittfylla eller om det bare er noe i lufta.

Men jeg følger i alle fall med når Even forteller at han driver og tar vikartimer på den lokale ungdomsskolen for å få en fot innenfor. Når han forteller om juletregangen eller julepynten de lagde og donerte til sykehjemmet borti veien.

Finnes det noe ved denne mannen som ikke er interessant?

Både kakaoen og kakemennene blir borte, og jeg vet ikke helt hvordan det skjer. Egentlig er jeg mer opptatt av at Even har det forbausende koselig, at hunden til søstra hans virker kul. 

Og at han er heit som faen når han fukter leppene med tunga. Det er litt hjelpeløst, egentlig.

Eskild reiser seg, påstår at vi skal gå. At vi må hjem og bake mer nå som vi har fiksa egg. Hvordan kom han til den konklusjonen?

“Men kan jeg låne doen?” Han blir stående halvforvirra midt på gulvet.   
“Det er…” Even løfter hånda for å peke, men ombestemmer seg, reiser seg heller. River med en serviett og en teskje i dragsuget. “Jeg kan følge deg.”  
Så er de ute av rommet før noen rekker å si kakemann. Til og med Garm lusker etter.  
“Men jeg har vært her før..” hører jeg Eskild protestere fra gangen. 

Jeg skjønner jo at jeg faktisk må følge etter, men først bøyer jeg meg for å plukke opp det Even rev ned. Bak et stolben i den stolen Even nettopp satt, ligger en oppslått tegneblokk og et par blyanter i forskjellige tykkelser ved siden av... Den er ikke ny, det ser jeg på hvor mange ark som er bladd vekk og nå henger over bakpermen samt en manglende bit av arket nederst i høyre hjørne. 

Det er uferdig alt sammen, liksom konturene av noe som skal bli. Et ansikt omkranset av myke krøller, foreløpig uten ansiktstrekk. Ikke en gang. øyne, nese og munn. Men det frister å plukke den opp, se mer. Hadde det ikke vært for at det kjennes som å snoke... 

Jeg lar den bli der den er.

Telefonen min ringer.   
Igjen.   
Plutselig. 

Duringa lander midt i brystet, selv om den ligger på bordet med lyden slått av. Jeg plukker den automatisk opp, men står fremdeles og stirrer når Even kommer inn i rommet igjen. 

Han er for nære for kjapt. Kaster et blikk på skjermen min, og før jeg rekker å stappe den i lomma. Har han sett at det er pappa.   
“Du må bare ta den.”   
Mest sannsynlig mener han godt, men jeg rister på hodet. I morgen burde holde i massevis. Øya til Even smalner, og vurderinga han driver med nå er tydeligere enn noen juletrebelysning. 

_Julefeiring på landet, med en kompis. Selv om pappa ringer._

Jeg skjønner jo at han ikke akkurat har noen forutsetning for å forstå greia mi. Han som er en helt normal fyr med en normal familie som han planlegger å feire jul med.   
Men til slutt smiler han. Ikke medfølende som Eskild eller hoderystende som Jonas. Bare et smil, helt enkelt. 

“Jeg har det sånn av og til jeg også.” Han snakker lavt, bryter halvveis i setninga og møter blikket mitt. Og når jeg ser ned, ser han også ned. Tøflene hans har reinsdyr og marius-mønster. Jeg krøller mine egne sokkekledde tær selv om det ikke er kaldt.

“Tar den i morra,” får jeg fram. Hånda hans ligger plutselig på armen min og jeg kjenner litt av den krydder/hund/tobakksduften igjen... 

“Familien min…” Han stopper opp. Blikket er fremdeles i gulvet, men jeg hører at pusten hans venter.  
“Ja?”  
“De sier at de skal komme, er innesnødd bare. Men…”  
Når vi løfter hodene på likt, biter han seg i leppa. 

Dodøra smeller igjen, og fristen til å reagere er brutt for lengst når Eskild roper fra gangen om jeg er klar. Klar? Jeg tror ikke jeg kommer til å bli det. 

“Vent litt!” Even holder opp en hånd, stopper meg fra å rope tilbake når han tar tak i min hånd. Omslutter den med varmen fra sin egen og plukker en penn fra bordet. Han rister på den før han setter den mot håndflata mi. Det går ikke fort, men det kiler. 

Åtte små tall i rekkefølge lander i håndflata mi, og jeg ser opp. Noe endrer seg. Den bittelille bevegelsen i øyekroken, hekten i pusten hans og hvordan han blunker noen kjappe ganger etter hverandre.   
“Meldes?” spør han.  
Jeg skynder meg å nikke. 

Det er ikke noe konkret, ingen invitasjon, men julelys og gaver under treet blekner litt likevel.   
“Kommer du?” Eskild stikker et luekledd hode inn døra, og jeg aner ikke hvorfor han plutselig tror vi har dårlig tid. Men lar meg trekke mot gangen likevel.

De prater mens jeg tar på meg yttertøyet. Overleverer egg mens Eskild sier at det var hyggelig, at vi må møtes igjen. Det er fint, nesten ikke til å holde ut. Jeg står her og kjenner meg så varm og litt susete. Kanskje det går over bare vi kommer oss ut?

Jeg håper ikke det.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amfelia er min trofaste, oppmuntrende og kyndige beta, og jeg digger henne <3  
> Hvordan tror dere jula går? Blir det juletre? Får de sett igjen Even? Har William en hemmelig eggeallergi sånn at de ender med å forgifte han med smultringene sine? Jeg blir kjempeglad for kommentarer, gjetninger, kudos og hjerter <3


	7. Love, actually?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jula nærmer seg såpass at jeg snart er i real-time. Blir dessverre ikke noe jeg klarer å holde, da... Er en sjanse for at jeg til og med kommer til å halse bittelitt etter. 
> 
> For liksom - jeg begynte å skrive, hadde skrevet nesten hele ferdig, og så var det så gøy at historien vokste med et par-tre-fem kapitler. Og så måtte jeg redigere og fikse, da... 
> 
> Men jeg kommer i mål og det blir i år, så mye kan jeg love 😁😉
> 
> Og så håper jeg at dere alle sammen er for travelt opptatt med å kose dere med familien i et par dager fremover til å bry dere om at jeg ikke helt når mine egne deadlines. ❤️🎄✨

Det går ikke over.

Verken hjemturen med små, bitende iskrystaller i kinnene eller skramlinga på kjøkkenet etterpå lykkes i å avlive den brusende julestemninga. Den bare blir med videre. Dveler som om hele besøket hos Even var en slags feel-good julefilm.

Vi visper sammen egg og sukker til smultringene og setter av litt eggedosis til eggnog etterpå. Eskild snakker om gaven til Noora, den bodyscrubben han lagde på juleverksted i november. Er nok litt bekymra for om den er bra nok. Jeg forsikrer han om at den er det, mens jeg egentlig lurer mest på hva Even ønsker seg til jul.

Ikke at jeg skal kjøpe julegave til en jeg har kjent i hele fem timer eller noe, men...

Nummeret hans har jeg trygt tasta inn på telefonen, for jeg vil ikke at blekksøl klint utover skal forstyrre muligheten til å melde han.

Likevel har jeg aldri tenkt å vaske hånda mi igjen.

Det er noe med følelsen av pennestrøkene hans mot huden, fingrene hans rundt håndleddet mitt og hvordan jeg så at langfinger og pekefinger var hvite der de pressa mot pennen.

Eskild har ikke fått se. Nummeret, altså - at det eksisterer. Enkelte ting er helt greit å ha for seg selv. Egentlig er jeg overraska over at han ikke har spotta det allerede og sagt noe, men det ser ut til at julefreden har senka seg over han også. Panfløytemusikken har visst kommet på av seg selv igjen, og mens eggnogen fortæres i hver sin lenestol med hver sin pepperkake, kommer det jammen et par gjesp.

Og jeg er glad til, for selv etter ettermiddagsluren min er jeg ganske trøtt. Bryr meg ikke engang nok til å protestere når Eskild maser om juletre en siste gang før leggetid. Sier bare at vi tar det i morra. Ikke at jeg ser fram til å vasse halve bygda rundt etter tre, men til og med jeg skjønner at det er best at vi sover litt før vi tar den diskusjonen.

Dessuten - når Eskild endelig går og legger seg passer det vel å melde Even? Gjør det ikke?

Jeg hadde egentlig lovet meg selv å vente, men det er så vanskelig. Særlig når avtrykket av hånda hans fremdeles er på skulderen min og smilet han ga meg før vi stakk dukker opp bak øyelokkene så fort jeg lukker øya...

Når jeg ligger i senga og forsøker å ikke høre lydforurensninga fra Eskilds fascinasjon med Love Actually en etasje under, klarer jeg knapt å tenke på noe annet enn telefonen som brenner på nattbordet. Det er litt pes at selv en liten pc kan lage så mye lyd, og Eskild ser på en eller annen tacky julegreie på senga hver jævla kveld. Lurer på hva Even gjør i kveld...

Det er rart, for jeg kjente han ikke da jeg våkna i morges, var overhodet ikke interessert i hvem som bor i huset der borte. Og nå ligger jeg her med sommerfugler som må være rusa på eggnog og skjønner ikke helt hvordan jeg skal klare å unngå å sende den meldinga. Ikke at jeg vet hva jeg skal skrive, men tviler på at jeg får sove hvis ikke.

Jeg holder hånda med nummeret opp foran meg i mørket. (Jepp, jeg slo av lyset. Det var et forsøk på å være sterk.) Ikke at jeg kan skimte tallene fra hverandre, men jeg ser at de er der. Kjenner dem bore seg inn i håndflata mi.

De kommer til å fortsette med det helt til jeg gir dem oppmerksomhet.

Den andre hånda hviler på magen min, under dyna. Jeg drar fingertuppene over huden. Sirkler navlen. Det er akkurat litt for fristende å bruke negler mens jeg drar hånda opp mot brystkassa.

Og egentlig var det ment som en distraksjon, men også her lander jeg tilbake i samme mønster. Kjenner på mykheten i huden, om den er bra. Magen er flat, og om jeg presser litt kan jeg kjenne undersiden av brystkassa. Og jeg er kanskje ikke så muskuløs eller sånt, men helt okei, tror jeg. Bare litt vinterbleik og ute av trening, men...

Og så lurer jeg liksom på om Even…

Jeez! Stopp! Femten skritt tilbake, please! Jeg kan bare ikke tenke sånn.  
Det er alt for mye, jeg merker jo det. Men de bedugga sommerfuglene der inne er visst ikke enige med meg.

Når ble jeg til ei lita jente, egentlig?

Huden min er myk der den skal være det, magen flat. Og foreløpig har det null niks med utforkjøringa før i dag å gjøre eller han fyren som ga oss egg!

Jeg må skru på lyset.

Det blir bare rart å ligge her og dikte opp sånne vurderinger. Jeg aner jo ingenting. Han kan være hemmelig forlova med ungdomskjæresten i Oslo for alt jeg vet. Eller en skikkelig føkkboy eller innmari hetero, eller…

Men jeg fikk jo nummeret hans, da.

Og det er akkurat den siste tanken er det nesten umulig å bli kvitt. Særlig når Billy Mack vræler fra underetasjen at “Christmas is all around” mens Eskild synger med.

Føkk it - det er bare en måte å finne ut hva dette handler om!

Den som gir seg uten å ha prøvd er et eller annet skikkelig ikke-smart, men jeg husker ikke hva Eskild vanligvis ville avslutta den setningen med. Ikke at det gjør så mye, for jeg vil uansett ikke være den. Tror jeg.

En melding? Han sover sikkert nå, men hva om han ikke gjør det?

Telefonen er kald i hånda, og jeg gidder ikke tenke mer på det. Når lyset er på sånn som nå kan jeg ikke engang se at det er noe på den andre siden av vinduet. Jo, et par isroser vokser her oppe også, men etter det er det bare mørk materie.

Jeg reiser meg og går bort til vinduet. Det hjelper lite, selv om jeg kan skimte både glitrende snø og et lys i det fjerne. Jeg trekker pusten helt ned i magen. Hva skriver man? Sånn første gang til en man ikke kjenner, men vil?”

 _“Hei Even, Isak her. Fett å bli kjent med deg. Takk for at vi fikk låne egg. Vi har laget deig nå.”_  
Det er patetisk. Kan ikke sendes, ikke i det hele tatt. Jeg raderer og det føles bra, skriver litt til og raderer ennå mer. Alt blir bare knusktørt.

Så kikker jeg ut. Stirrer mot lysene der ute og tenker på hva jeg ville sagt om Even var her nå. Om jeg kunne snakke med han istedenfor å skrive.

_“Hei Even, takk for at du redda meg i dag. Eller egentlig redda du både meg og julebaksten og alt. Nå prøver jeg å sove, men ville bare si tusen takk først. For det var skikkelig fint å bli kjent med deg. Eller ER fint. Håper egentlig at du sover nå, men da ser du denne kanskje når du våkner. Det hadde vært bra. Jeg skal sove når Eskild bare får slått av Love Actually, som han spiller alt for høyt. God natt fra Isak."_

Jeg stirrer på den, skal til å radere ennå en melding som ble feil. Kanskje det er et par ting jeg kan bruke der, men liksom… Den trenger litt redigering. I det jeg skal sette fingeren på Love Actually for å slette den setninga om Eskild, kommer jeg nær send-knappen.

Det er bare et svusj, så er den borte.

Eller sendt, da. Den er jo ikke borte, står bare og lyser blått og ertende mot meg, og jeg tror kanskje de sommerfuglene som ikke har sovna ennå har begynt å bite meg i magen i frustrasjon. Det kjennes i alle fall sånn.

Faen…

Jeg leser igjen. Ser kanskje to ord som ikke er grusomme og blamerende og utleverende. Innimellom alle de andre.

Telefonen går i svart, og jeg skynder meg å lesse den av meg på nattbordet. Kryper ned under dyna, holder den opp over øret og kniper igjen øya.

Ti minutter seinere har fremdeles ingenting skjedd. Det har ikke dukka opp noen skriveboble heller. Og det står bare at den er levert, ikke at den er lest. Kanskje det gikk galt? Det gjorde jo ikke det. Når jeg blir stor skal jeg finne opp en måte å tilbakekalle meldinger på…

Jeg pakker dyna rundt meg igjen. Legger meg over på sida og later som jeg ikke venter på noe som helst. Det er best sånn. Særlig når noe som helst ikke kommer heller.

Men det er sent, da…

Og jeg kommer ikke til å få sove i natt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amfelia har faktisk betalest dette på enormt kort varsel og veldig strak arm. Tusen, tusen takk for det ❤️❤️
> 
> Også er jeg skikkelig glad for alle de nydelige, fine, rørende kommentarene dere skriver. Veldig glad for og setter innmari pris på dere lesere ❤️❤️ Takk!


	8. Svidd grøt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er ikke til å komme forbi at jula er trist for noen.💔
> 
> Jeg vet jo ikke hvordan den er for dere, men jeg er heldig og har hatt helt herlige dager med venner og familie.  
> Likevel er dette et kapittel tilegnet dem som ikke har det så bra. ❤️❤️
> 
> Tusen takk, Amfelia for at du tar deg tid til litt ekstra helligdagsabeid. Veldig glad for hjelpen og din vurderende hånd på verket❣️

Det faktum at jeg våkner må jo være det sikreste tegnet på at jeg til slutt sovna i natt likevel. Rommet er iskaldt. (Ja, jeg vet det var meg og bare meg som skrudde av den panelovnen, men det ga mening da, okei?)

Nå er det derimot en skikkelig god grunn til å bli liggende litt til, ikledd burrito-kostyme. Det gryende morgenlyset som faller inn gjennom vinduet er rimelig klart på at jeg egentlig har sovet vel lenge. I alle fall når jeg vet at sola står opp halv ti og at Eskild garantert hadde planer om å stå opp før det. Særlig om han fremdeles seriøst mener at vi skal på juletrejakt. 

Innerst inne håper jeg at han har ombestemt seg. Drømt om skrekkelige juletrær som forfølger han med grenete fingre og spisse tenner eller noe. Altså, jeg elsker hvordan Eskild strekker seg og hver eneste lille ting han gjør for at vi skal ha en fin jul, men har en mistanke om at prosjekt grantre bare resulterer i mer glattkjøring, sjauing og bråk enn noen av oss egentlig ønsker seg. 

Isrosene ligger tett i tett mot vinduet her oppe også. Mens jeg stirrer på dem i forsøk på å smelte dem med blikket, kommer jeg på at det er noe. At et eller annet jeg burde huske på syder og prikker meg i magen. Det blafrer helt i periferien av bevisstheten og lar seg ikke helt snappe opp før jeg snur meg bort og stirrer på nattbordet. 

Der ligger den. Telefonen. Har ikke en gang gitt fra seg så mye som en durelyd så vidt jeg har merka. Og jeg tror jeg ville merka det egentlig. Var liksom tuna inn på at Even skulle svare meg nå. 

Siden han faktisk ga meg nummeret sitt som han gjorde.

Jeg hanker inn livlina fra nattbordet og kniper øya igjen mens jeg liver opp skjermen. Ja, det er beskjeder der. Reklameapper som har plinga, en snap fra Lea der ungene er kledd opp med nisseluer og flere notifications fra messenger. Sikkert gutta igjen. 

Et blaff fra drømmen min farer forbi. Den handla om akkurat den chatten. Om Magnus som hadde fått nyss i meldinga mi og skulle ha folk til å applaudere at jeg endelig hadde klart å ta initiativ til noe, om Jonas som la hodet bakover og lo en sånn overbærende latter, som om jeg var en unge som hadde klart å knytte skolissene for første gang…

Men ingen SMS. 

Faen! Eller kanskje til og med skrekk og gru… Ikke at jeg vil være overdramatisk, men Even burde faktisk ha sett meldinga mi nå. Han burde svart også. Det _er_ vanlig høflighet å svare, er det ikke? Kulda fra rommet forøvrig sniker seg innenfor pysjen min. Selv om den er i tykk flanell og selv ullsokkene har overlevd natt på føttene mine, kommer den.

Og det er ikke det jeg vil, men for sikkerhets skyld drar jeg opp meldinga jeg sendte i natt. 

_“Hei Even, takk for at du redda meg i dag. Eller egentlig redda du både meg og julebaksten og alt. Nå prøver jeg å sove, men ville bare si tusen takk først. For det var skikkelig fint å bli kjent med deg. Eller ER fint. Håper egentlig at du sover nå, men da ser du denne kanskje når du våkner. Det hadde vært fint. Jeg skal sove når Eskild bare får slått av Love Actually som han spiller alt for høyt. God natt fra Isak.”_

Den lyser opp like jævlig som den gjorde da jeg nettopp hadde sendt den i går og hvert ord er en lidelse. Særlig fordi den lyser så alene mot meg. Stusselig nesten. Til slutt skutter jeg meg, merker at til og med pusten dirrer i kulda jeg har fått i meg. Det kommer ikke av meldinga, og Even er sikkert busy, men…

En varm dusj og en god frokost blir bra nå. Må jo det. 

Dusjen er kjapp og rutineprega, men det ligger ikke noen melding og venter på meg i andre enden heller. 

Faen.

Even har ikke lest min. Selvfølgelig er ikke han interessert i om jeg sover eller ei eller om Eskild ser på dårlige julefilmer midt på natta. Hvorfor skulle han være det? Ga meg sikkert nummeret sitt fordi han syntes synd på meg, eller for å være høflig, eller... 

Det er så jævla typisk. Når jeg endelig spotter noen jeg har lyst til å bli kjent med er de bare ikke på samme planet, og jeg har misforstått som vanlig. 

Jeg finner fram den genseren jeg egentlig angra på at jeg pakka fordi den er så baggy. Trekker den over hodet og forbereder meg på kjedelig frokost, kjedelig juletrejakt og kjedelige smultringer. 

Alt som fikk en slags juleglød i går ble plutselig grått igjen nå. 

Det blir ikke bedre av at Eskild er i storform og synes vi skal dra med en gang. Gir meg en kaffekopp og en blings i hånda når jeg kommer ned og påstår at vi må være tidlig ute om vi skal rekke alt. Særlig når jeg ligger og snorker og sover til langt på dag…

Han annonserer med litt for høy stemme at måkemannen har vært her. Tror visst jeg synes det er skikkelig festlig når han legger til at han har tatt med seg både saltemannen og singelmannen. Jeez - det siste der hadde han ikke en gang trengt å si. Jeg har jo øyne i hodet. Men okei, det betyr i det minste at det bør være trygt å dra i butikken nå. Eskild understreker en gang for mye at med han bak rattet blir det desto bedre, og så spør han hvorfor jeg er så sur. 

Dust.

Vi finner ingen innlysende bulker på bilen til mora hans. Er par skraper i støtfangeren foran, men det er alt. Jeg vet ikke helt om jeg engang orker å være letta, for den meldinga som ikke kommer har kilt seg fast i brystet plutselig blitt det eneste som betyr noe. 

Telefonen forholder seg taus. 

Humøret til Eskild holder hele handlerunden. Kanskje det er fordi han møter gamle kjente i bygda som spør hvordan det står til? Et par ganger får jeg halvveis følelsen av at han prøver å få det til å se ut som jeg er typen hans, men jeg slår ikke ned på det. 

Vi kjøper juletre på rot av en kar i rød parkdress som sier han er Eskilds tremenning og har gård på andre sida av åsen. Det passer til og med inn i bilen hvis man bare legger ned setene. Egentlig er jeg jævlig fornøyd med det, for mitt klareste juletreminne må være da jeg var ti og fikk ansvar for å vanne familietreet. Det strøk med på første juledag mens mamma skrek og pappa skyldte på meg. 

Egentlig hadde jeg forventa meg masse stress med det treet vi skulle kjøpe i dag, men det er ikke sånn. Det er hyggelig. Folka her snakker som om de kjenner oss og tremenningen til Eskild serverer gløgg og kjøpepepperkaker og takker for god handel. En dame kommer fykende ut av en blomsterbutikk. Sier hun er Ellinors beste venninne og så gjerne vil sende med den stakkars gutten hennes en blomst hjem til jul. 

Så sitter jeg der på hjemturen, da. Men en gedigen rød julestjerne i fanget og googler femtielleve versjoner av Even Bech Næsheim. Holder på til jeg blir kvalm i svingene og må legge vekk telefonen. 

Det verste er hvordan Eskild liksom prøver å holde motet oppe akkurat litt for lenge. Han skjønner seg ikke på meg, men så skal han heller aldri få vite at jeg har Evens nummer. Om det går bra eller dårlig har liksom ikke noe å si - det finnes uansett grunn til å holde det unna han. Vi jobber oss gjennom lunsj. Nydelig røkelaks som vokser i munnen på meg. 

Juletreet går ganske lett å sette opp, og selv om jeg får ansvaret for avflokinga av juletrelys prøver jeg å snakke vanlig. Gjennom hodet mitt farer tusen grunner til at Even ikke har lest meldinga mi, den ene dummere enn den andre. Men klokka er fire allerede, liksom. Det må jo være noe? Helst noe annet enn at han bare ikke bryr seg...

Først når smultringene godgjør seg i kjelen en halvtime senere, renner det over for Eskild.  
“Hva er det, Isak? Du er grumpy som fy, svarer knapt når jeg snakker til deg. Det er jul, liksom. Jeg prøver å lage julestemning. Får du ikke julegave fra mamma i år, eller?”  
Han vet hvor han skal stikke så det svir. Og jeg ser det på han med en gang han har sagt det. Det er det som er greia med Eskild. Han blir sjelden sint. Bare skuffa, og skuffa er verre. 

Jeg orker ikke joine avslutninga, bare stikker opp på rommet på kvisten. Jeg er ikke sur, skjønner jo at han prøver, liksom. Men jeg vil google i fred. 

Når jeg kikker ut det lille kvistvinduet ser jeg faktisk ikke engang lys borte fra huset til Even, og det kjennes rart. Burde jo vært lett å spotte når det er eneste lysklynga i horisonten. Var det en luftspeiling? Drøm? Nei - restene etter blekk i hånda mi er der fremdeles, føles fremdeles likt når jeg ser det også…

Besøket “vi” har venta på siden i går klokka tolv kommer lenge etter at smultringene er kalde og julegrøten har svidd seg. Ruller opp på gårdsplassen i en mørkeblå polo som jeg egentlig visste at William kjører nå, men som jeg ennå ikke har klart å vende meg til. 

Noora unnskylder dem heseblesende. Sier at de måtte innom Snarøya for å bytte gaver og at de til og med var innom julegaveinnsamlinga i Asker med greier de har spart opp gjennom året. Ingen overraskelse at hun smiler når hun sier det siste, studiene har ikke slipt vekk noen idealisme, langt derifra. Litt mer overraskende at William gidder, kanskje. Men hva vet jeg. Vi har aldri vært nære venner, men til og med jeg ser jo at real-boyopplegget hans virker ekte nok. Det blankpolerte er liksom vekk. Bare at han har på seg julegenser bestilt fra Wish sier kanskje sitt. Og så smiler han på en annen måte, har til og med slutta å late som han ikke kjenner meg.

Eskild danser rundt dem som om de var dronninga av Saba og hennes prinsegemal. Er irriterende lykkelig over det nye tilskuddet til det odde, lille juleselskapet vårt. Det fortsetter en liten stund. Gjennom avhenging av jakker og de oppstasa gløggvorsdrinkene han har gjort klare. 

Helt til de serverer nådestøtet i en bisetning. 

Det er Noora som sier det. Stiller seg foran William og legger haken litt på skrå oppover. Det som begynte med et forslag fra Eskild om at gavene kan legges under treet får sure toner ganske kjapt. Det verste er hvordan han smilte så jævla stolt da han liksom snikintroduserte treet at jeg nesten var villig til å tilgi han surheten fra i morges. 

Men smilet blir flyktig.

“Ja, vi har gaver til dere. Legger dem under treet, men vi drar videre i kveld, da.”  
“Å?” Jeg tror ikke Eskild kunne vært enklere å lese om han holdt opp sceneanvisninger.  
“Må rekke et tidlig fly til London i morra. Ja, det ble litt bråbestemt, men faren til William har invitert oss, og jula er jo familie, så…”  
“Jeg trodde..” Han sier ikke mer, for William minner om at det lukter _veldig_ ferdig grøt her inne, og Eskild bare flyter ut av rommet, rømmer til kjøkkenet.

Resten av den lille julegrøten vår er kleine høflighetsfraser og smil som forblir en krusning over leppene. William forsøker en applaus når Noora får mandelen og ingen stemmer i. De takker nei til Ludo, men blir i det minste til pepperkaker, smaker på smultringene også. Vi snakker om studier, om ting som er så trivielle at de burde være unødvendige.

Jeg sjekker telefonen med jevne mellomrom, men Even driter visst i at jeg eksisterer. Midt i pepperkaker og kaffeskjenking går jeg inn en siste gang for å sjekke. 

Så teit er jeg.

Meldinga er fremdeles bare levert, ikke lest. Så det var kanskje ikke de der gjallende blamerende ordene som fikk han til å angre seg? Var kanskje et øyeblikks innfall å gi meg nummeret? Nærliggende at han skulle ombestemme seg?

Når pappa ringer denne gangen tar jeg telefonen. Noora og William er uansett på vei ut døra, og jeg finner ingen flere grunner til å utsette. Kanskje det er en slags karma i det hele? Om jeg tar telefonen denne gangen, hva skjer da med den meldinga jeg venter på? 

(Isak, skjerp deg! Du er realist.)

«Hei Isak, er du der?» Pappas stemme spraker i den andre enden mens telefonen tuner seg inn.  
«Ja.» Kommer bare på ja. Hva skal jeg si, liksom?  
“Du, har du det fint, eller?”  
“Mm…”  
“Det var godt å høre.” Så trekker pappa pusten og hveser inn i telefonen når han puster ut igjen. “Du Isak, jeg dro for å være sammen med Lea og ungene i Berlin, jeg.”  
“Hæ?”  
“Ja, jeg ville egentlig drøfte med deg, men du tok ikke telefonen i går, så da ble det sånn. Jeg reiste med fly i formiddag og sitter på toget dit nå.”

De pent stabla tankene mine ramler i kull. Berlin? Hva med kakao til lunsj og kirka klokka tre? Eller Sølvguttene eller hvor jævlig viktig det alltid er at den svoren blir sprø? Jeg hadde tenkt å fortelle om bilen, smøre på, håpe på sympati og kanskje noen ekstra kroner til eventuell skadebegrensning. Kanskje nevne at vi har juletre og at det går ganske bra med oss tross alt. Den historien gidder jeg ikke servere nå. 

«Hva med mamma?» 

Stillhet. 

Som varer. 

Jeg vet jeg er barnslig nå. At pappa rynker bryna og rister på hodet på den måten han gjør. (Veit ikke engang om jeg liker meg selv når jeg snakker med den mannen, og det er kanskje litt av problemet…) Og kanskje har han rett, kanskje jeg burde vokst fra drittungetaktene for lengst. Du er ikke kid mer når du er tjue, liksom. 

“Hun skulle feire sammen med morfar.”  
“Å ja.” Jeg lar det bli stille igjen - et lite øyeblikk bare. “Men du, vi skal pynte juletreet nå, vi. Så jeg må nesten…”  
“Greit, vi snakkes. God jul, da Isak.”  
“God jul.”

Glasset er ikke halvtomt mer. I beste tilfelle ligger det en skvett igjen i bånn et sted sammen med en sneip noen har stumpa nedi der.

Vi rydder i stillhet. 

Eskild har hørt alt, men jeg orker ikke se han i øya. Vet jo at han leser meg. Dessuten er ikke tristheten hans til å holde ut, ikke når jeg føler meg skyldig. Det blir oss to på julaften. Oss to, en ribbebit og minimalt med gaver.

Når han stikker på badet sjekker jeg telefonen på automat. (Ja da, jeg _har_ slutta å se etter den meldinga. Han kommer ikke til å svare, jeg skjønner jo det nå. Skal bare…) Gutta har chatta metervis og jeg scroller meg gjennom sydenbilder, Jonas og pepperkakehuset hans og alt for mange bilder av Vilde. De får ikke svar fra meg i kveld.

På vei opp til senga må jeg snike meg forbi Eskilds rom. Han snakker med familien sin igjen, og denne gangen hører jeg en sårhet i stemmen.  
“Skulle ønske jeg var sammen med dere.”

Det er en enkel setning. Direkte, ærlig og den gjør vondt i magen. Jeg stivner til et øyeblikk, men vet ikke hvorfor. Den siste jeg har lyst til å snakke mer med nå er nettopp Eskild, men jeg må åpne og lukke munnen før jeg kan gå videre, passe på å ikke kremte nå…

Min egen telefon er like blank som den har vært hele dagen når jeg legger den til lading på nattbordet. Alt jeg kan se er det mørke gjenskinnet i skjermen, konturene av meg. Julegjesten som aldri burde akseptert Eskilds generøse forslag i første omgang. Sukket mitt kommer fra et sted der det ikke kunne unngås.

Når jeg legger meg den kvelden har jeg et intenst ønske om å være et annet sted. I Blåfjell kanskje, eller Snøfall eller hjemme hos mormor da jeg var bitteliten og fremdeles gleda meg til jul. 

Alt ville vært bedre enn dette. 

Bedre enn radiostillheten fra Even, bedre enn skuffa Eskild og bedre enn å ligge her og stirre ut gjennom et kvistvindu som er så tilvokst av isroser at jeg begynner å lure på om det egentlig bare er krakelert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er kanskje annen juledag i vår verden, men hos Isak og Eskild i Utgard er der fremdeles ikke helt jul. Og historien slutter ikke her, jeg lover.❤️ Lys finnes der man minst aner ✨  
> Øyner dere noen sjanser for dem?  
> Blir glad for å høre fra dere.❤️ Det er lov til å kjefte i kommentarfeltet også...😉


	9. Gi oss i natt en stjerne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg plager stadig Amfelia med julejobb. Og hun stiller opp.  
> Tusen takk ❤️
> 
> Det er natt i "Utgard" og nettopp derfor tillater jeg meg litt sen posting.

Først skjønner jeg ikke hva som vekker meg. 

Det er fremdeles stappmørkt, ikke sånn morgendunkelt som det burde være, bare rett og slett midt på natta-mørkt. Jeg må føle meg fram med hånda over nattbordet for å finne bryteren til nattbordlampa. Så blir lyset brått for mye, og jeg må legge henda foran øya for ikke å bli blenda.

Det første som glaner på meg når jeg har vent meg til lampa og forsøker å se meg om på nytt, er telefonen som ligger til lading og som jeg nesten rev ned på leting etter lys. Klokka på nattbordet forteller meg at den er 03.03 og minnene jeg endelig hadde fått en pause fra velter inn som fallende dominobrikker. Alt for klare og tydelige når de først melder seg på. 

Noora og William som trakk seg fra julefeiringa vår, pappa som stua vekk mamma hos en far vi begge veit hun hater og dro til Berlin, og det bunnløst triste blikket til Eskild. Det siste jeg så før vi gikk og la oss... 

Og over det hele ruver den meldinga. Den som aldri ble besvart..

Jeg svelger akkurat litt for tungt. Blir liggende og glane opp i taket på skyggen av lampa. Den julestemninga jeg kanskje burde lete etter og som døde et eller annet sted mellom juletreutsalget og grøtlaget vårt i går er borte. Erstatta av singel i magen og litt for langfingra skygger som vil ha tak i meg. 

Hva var det egentlig jeg våkna av? Hvorfor skal jeg i det hele tatt gidde å være våken? Telefonen er i hånda mi før jeg får tenkt meg om. Er det lov å håpe? Jeg lukker øya og ber til noe jeg ikke vet riktig hva er. Julenissen eller julestjerna, kanskje? Det kan være det samme. Når jeg åpner dem igjen, skjønner jeg at det funka, og det er det viktigste. 

Even sitt fulle navn lyser opp skjermen. 

Melding! 

Nesten så jeg er kortpusta før jeg i det hele tatt har åpna noe som helst.

_“Isak! Herregud, sorry at du ikke har fått svar før nå. Det er en skikkelig lang historie, og den har jeg veldig lyst til å fortelle deg. I morgen kanskje? Om du ikke er for opptatt med julegreier? Jeg ble så innmari glad for meldingen din. Håper du fikk sove i går, og egentlig håper jeg dere har fått tak i juletre i dag også. Kanskje vi kan snakkes i morgen? Når vi har stått opp begge to! Ringer deg! Våger meg på klem (siden det er jul… Eller snart jul, da.) Even. P.S: Jeg digger Love Actually. Ser den hvert år. At du ikke gikk ned og joina Eskild? :-)_

Uten avsnitt, uten linjeskift, og det er helt sikkert grunnen til at jeg må lese så mange ganger. Vet liksom ikke helt hva jeg skal gjøre, jeg nå, men jeg gliser og det er sikkert et teit glis. Godt ingen ser det. 

Klokka er tre på natta. DET KOM MELDING! 

Sitringen i meg får meg til å krølle meg sammen til en liten ball. Jeg biter meg til og med i kinna. Så spenner jeg alle musklene og ler mens jeg slipper opp. Latterbruset skyter gjennom kroppen. 

Den kom riktig nok døgn for seint, men den kom. Og Even synes ikke at jeg skrev noe teit. Eller i alle fall virker det ikke sånn... Kanskje... Han har tydeligvis litt rar filmsmak, men jeg lar det gå. 

Hvor lenge er det siden han sendte meldinga? Kan jeg ringe opp med en gang? 

Jeg har skikkelig, skikkelig lyst! Faktisk holder jeg telefonen i hånda et par sekunder før jeg innser at meldinga allerede er tjue minutter gammel og det kanskje er litt drøyt å ringe folk klokka tre om natta. 

Han må jo ikke tro at jeg er helt desp heller... 

Når jeg tasser bort til vinduet ser jeg at lyset fra husklynga hans er tilbake.  
“Yes!” hvisker jeg stille, men jeg ville ropt om det bare var litt seinere eller tidligere eller hva som helst. 

Det er noe, han hadde tydeligvis en seriøs grunn, og jeg får vite den i morgen. Eller om noen timer, eller hvor lenge er det egentlig man må vente før det passer seg å ringe folk på julaften? Står man ikke opp ganske tidlig for å fikse ting akkurat i morgen?

En liten nøling hekter seg fast. Bør jeg egentlig tilgi at han er verdens treigeste? Så lett?  
For det var kjipt. Å vente…

Jeg vet ikke selv engang. Men det kjennes som jeg har lov til å være litt sur. Bare at jeg ikke klarer, da. Ikke etter den meldinga, ikke når jeg kjenner ordentlig etter... 

Men etterkjenninga fører egentlig med seg en helt annen innsikt også… 

Vi spiste aldri den kveldsmaten vi planla. Eskild og jeg, altså. Vi hadde masse digg mat i kjøleskapet som vi skulle smake på før vi la oss. Det bare... Og nå er jeg skikkelig sulten. Ble ikke akkurat stappmett av lysebrun grøt, og jeg har aldri vært så glad i søtsaker at jeg klarer å veie opp for tapt middag. 

Jeg håper ikke Eskild blir irritert om jeg sniker meg ned på kjøkkenet og spiser litt nå. For jeg trenger mat. Særlig om jeg skal klare å sove igjen i natt. Jeg tar en sjefsavgjørelse på at det må være lov. Eskild kommer til å forstå. 

På vei ned trappene kjenner jeg at den møllesteinen jeg har gått rundt med i magen har så godt som forvitra. Bare en melding og plutselig forstår jeg nesten Noora og Williams valg om å dra til London når faren endelig strakk ut en hånd. Jeg kan til og med se greia til min egen far. Han har barnebarn i et annet land, kanskje ikke så merkelig å ville feire jul med dem? Siden ikke jeg tok telefonen og sånn...  
Jeg bestemmer meg for å ringe til mamma i morgen. Kanskje etter at jeg har meldt eller snakka med Even. Hun blir sikkert glad om hun hører fra meg på julaften. 

Nede på kjøkkenet skinner et svakt lys gjennom glasset i kjøkkenskapene, og fra gårdsplassen stråler en slags lun nattero. 

Ved bordet sitter det noen allerede. Jeg bråstopper i dørkarmen. Han har smurt seg brødskiver, tent et stearinlys og sitter ubevegelig og stirrer inn i flammen. Selv når jeg kommer inn i rommet.

"Eskild..." Jeg er utenpå meg selv, og stemmen min er gjennomsyra av dårlig samvittighet. Samtidig er jeg litt glad for at jeg ikke helt klarer å dekke det til.  
"Ikke nå, Isak."  
Det gjør vondt å høre hvor liten stemmen hans er. Ennå vondere å se den ensomme krafsinga med gaffelen i sursildglasset. Til og med sursild har han fiksa selv, laga etter mormorens oppskrift. 

Et sted i magen blør jeg litt for han, skammer meg.  
"Unnskyld!"Ordet kommer av seg selv, som om det var helt naturlig for meg å gripe til. For når jeg tenker på hvor sur jeg var, hvor overbærende og barnslig... At jeg irriterte meg over han og lot han vite det så jævlig godt. 

“Unnskyld?” Han kikker uforstående opp. “Er ikke det min replikk? For det jeg sa om mora di og at du var grumpy og sånt?”

Jeg rynker bryna. Det stemmer. Han kalte meg Grumpy, blanda inn mamma og julegaver. Sannsynligvis hadde han rett også. Dessuten har jeg allerede glemt det.  
“Nei, men jeg _var_ grumpy. Særlig i går. Etter alt... Bakinga, gløggen, selv juletre har vi skaffa. Og du har ikke kjefta for det med bilen, og jeg…”  
“Isak…” 

Jeg vet ikke om han synes jeg blir for høylytt til at det er midt på natta eller om det er noe annet, men jeg fortsetter likevel.  
“Og bare tenk at du gidder! Det er faen meg et julemirakel. Du kunne sittet i Thailand, liksom.” Okei, ordene mine er kanskje bittelitt ute av kontroll. “Og så er du heller her. Fordi du kanskje er den eneste som…. Den eneste som orker å feire jul med meg, og...”  
“Isak!”  
“Om bare Noora og William også skulle vært her ville det sikkert hjulpet litt, men nå… Jeg er så plagsom, og du er så snill, og..”  
“SLUTT!”

Eskild har reist seg, og jeg synes det er jævlig flaut at øya mine nesten renner over. Humøret jeg fikk tilsendt i den meldinga er borte, men dette er noe helt annet og det er også viktig. Likevel snur jeg hodet vekk når han tar et skritt mot meg. 

“Nei,” Hviskinga mi er hjelpeløs, for han legger armene rundt meg likevel. Lener hodet tungt mot skulderen min.  
“Isak,” fortsetter han, og nå lener jeg meg inn jeg også. Lar han klemme meg selv om jeg ikke fortjener det. Skjelver selv om det ikke er kaldt, og kjenner at Eskild også skjelver. 

Stemmen hans dirrer i alle fall når han løfter hodet igjen og snakker så lavt at det bare er såvidt jeg hører hva han sier..  
“Visste du at jeg har flyskrekk?”  
Jeg rister på hodet.  
“Og da mener jeg ikke sånn “æsj-det-er-så-ekkelt-å-fly-flyskrekk”. Jeg snakker full-on la-meg-ligge-sammenkrølla-i-fanget-til-mamma-flyskrekk”. Og om jeg hadde blitt med på den turen ville jeg bare spydd og pissa meg ut om hverandre, og familien min ville hata meg og hele turen ville blitt ødelagt, okei?”

Stillhet. 

“Seriøst?” blir svaret mitt til slutt.  
Eskild har løsna grepet, og jeg ser han i øya. Klarer ikke å spore annet enn alvor, men han smiler litt trist mens han nikker.  
“Så jeg ville faktisk aldri kommet meg til Thailand, ikke om jeg hadde skikkelig lyst en gang.”  
“Men… Hvorfor har du ikke sagt det til mora di? Hun ville jo sikkert…”

Han holder opp en hånd for å stoppe meg. Legger hodet bakover og himler litt med øya.  
“Være den sære rare som skal ha special-treatment som vanlig? Lage drama igjen? Det orker jeg faktisk ikke. Bedre om de ikke veit.”

Jeg tar et skritt tilbake. Ser ordentlig på kompisen min. Han som alltid takler alt. Med vilje og nerver av stål. Som slåss mot ildsprutende drager og andres indre demoner på daglig basis. Stort sett bevæpa med lavendelduft og mat han har naska fra kjøleskapet. 

“Åh…” er alt jeg får frem. Munnen min blir stående åpen, og jeg ser sikkert dum ut, men det driter jeg i.  
“Så du trenger ikke være redd for at jeg gjør alt dette for deg, Isak. Jeg gjør det for oss, okei. Deg og meg. Mot røkla - eller verden om du vil.”

Jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal si. Alt kjennes bittelitt annerledes når han sier det sånn som dette. Litt lettere å leve med. At det liksom ikke er bare er mine foreldre som egner seg dårlig til å feire jul med.

“Men skulle du også ha mat, eller?”  
Eskild er på vei tilbake til bordet, men har snudd halvveis for å finne en asjett til meg også. Jeg nikker mens jeg slår meg ned. Litt mat, så senga. 

Og i morgen skal jeg kanskje snakke med Even. Eller melde.  
Uansett blir det jul, og uansett har Eskild og jeg hverandre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tittelen til dette kapittelet er hentet fra et av de fineste julediktene jeg vet om.
> 
> **LEDESTJERNE**
> 
> Vi roper i denne natten:  
> Gi oss en vei å gå.  
> Gi oss ennå en stjerne  
> å feste øynene på.
> 
> Gi oss ennå et hjerte,  
> ikke av vest eller øst,  
> gi oss et hjerte som favner  
> all verden – og grenseløst.
> 
> Gi oss ennå å gråte  
> over vårt mørke sted.  
> Gi oss igjen å høre:  
> Fred over jorden. Fred!
> 
> Gi oss ennå å bryte  
> opp som de vise menn.  
> Gi oss i natt en stjerne,  
> og gi oss å følge den.
> 
> _Einar Skjæraasen_


	10. Askepott må få prinsen, ellers blir det ikke jul

I det klokka på nattbordet blir ni trykker jeg send. Kjenner den lille handlinga fare som en iling gjennom meg. Jeg har tenkt nøye gjennom hver eneste ord, til og med vurdert om jeg bør svare eller ikke. På en måte har jeg litt lyst til å spørre Eskild til råds, men så er det noe i meg som helst vil ha dette for meg selv bare bittelitt til.

_“Hei Even, kult å høre fra deg. Nå ble jeg nysgjerrig, håper alt er bra. Bare å ringe. Klem (sånn siden det er jul) fra Isak.”_

Meldingen er kortfatta, men nå vet han i alle fall at jeg har lyst til å snakke. Even sin døgnrytme aner jeg ikke annet om enn at han var oppe til ganske seint i natt. Noe som betyr store sjanser for at han drøyer litt med å svare. Og det er greit. (Eller det er ikke egentlig greit, men det er logisk og logisk er mulig å leve med.)

Jeg presser telefonen mot brystet og kikker ut i det dunkle rommet. Først nå er jeg såpass på plass at jeg klarer å ta inn det som er rundt meg. Det er nå jeg hører at huset er prega av halvrytmisk morgenknirk.

Hva Eskild driver med aner jeg ikke, men et eller annet sted i etasjene under meg er han våken. Selv om klokka bare akkurat ble ni og siste tall jeg så på nattbrodsuret før jeg sovna var 04ettellerannet. Kanskje er det fordi han gleder seg til i dag? Det gjør jeg litt i alle fall.

For å ha noe å drive med gratulerer jeg Sana med dagen. Hun er stort sett tidlig oppe, og å starte dagen med å melde henne har blitt en slags uformell tradisjon.  
_“Grattis med dagen - endelig 20 du også! Hva er bursdagsplanene? Håper ikke du har tenkt å lese hele dagen?”_

Hun svarer med en gang.  
_“Nei da. Kommer en del familie på lunsj etterpå, og de blir sikkert værende kjenner jeg dem rett.”_  
_“Så bra. Digg med ferie?”_  
_“Jepp. Og hvordan går det hos dere. Skjønte at Noora fikk litt noia da William begynte å avtale med faren sin selv om de egentlig skulle være med dere?”_  
_“Ja, det var litt kjipt, særlig for Eskild. Men vi har det bra, altså. Blir tradisjonell julaften her i kveld.”_

Ordene kommer av seg selv, og de er jo sanne. Da vi gikk og la oss i går kveld var det med en klem og et ekstra smil. Og vi så hverandre i øya.

_“Men du, er det lov å komme på besøk? Seinere i jula?”_

Spørsmålet hennes er litt overraskende. Hun som snakka om at det skulle bli bra å få ferie fra meg, liksom. Faktisk har Jonas og Magnus også drodla litt rundt å kjøre ned i romjula. Kanskje til og med 2. dag. Mulig hun har snakka med dem, eller Vilde?  
_“Selvfølgelig. Savner du meg allerede?”_

_“Njei, men Elias og jeg lurte på å ta en tur ettersom pappa har fri og vi får låne bilen. Snakka litt med Vilde om at de hadde tenkt seg til dere, så lurte egentlig på om det går an å henge med.”_  
_“Bare å komme, masse plass her.”_  
_“Okei, da gjør vi det.”_  
_“Fett.”_

Det blir bra. Fullt hus med vår egen, selvvalgte familie - sånn etterhvert. Detaljene kan vi ta en annen gang.

Jeg kommer på at jeg bør sende en god jul-melding til gutta også. Prøver å sette meg inn i alt de chatta om i går som jeg ikke riktig fikk meg meg. Men konsentrasjonen er ikke på plass i dag heller. Det blir med noen korte, overglattende ord og jeg regner egentlig med det går greit. Gutta forstår sånt.

Neste post på programmet er å ringe jeg mamma. Jeg skammer meg nesten over den halve nølinga som dukker opp, den der jeg lurer på om det kanskje ikke hadde vært bedre å vente til Even har svart. For å være sikker på at han ikke ringer mens jeg snakker med henne... Litt i overkant å tenke sånn allerede, kanskje, men sommerfuglene i magen har fått blod på tann, og har ikke lyst til å gi seg.

Men jeg skulle snakke med mamma i dag. Hadde bestemt meg for det, så jeg overser kriblinga ringer uansett. Er ganske fornøyd med valget så fort jeg hører mamma sin stemme. Det er alltid litt vanskelig å vite hva jeg kan forvente av mamma, men i dag er hun varm og lys i stemmen, mye mer enn jeg har hørt henne på lenge. Hun kaller meg gutten sin og forteller at hun gleder seg til å gå i kirken og til Sølvguttene. At tante også kommer og at hun gjerne skulle hatt meg der. Så sier hun at vi gjerne kan komme dit en av dagene, det burde bare ta en times tid å kjøre. De har gave til meg og Eskild er hjertelig velkommen han også.

Ute lysner det helt mens vi snakker sammen. Nå jeg får to ord med morfar på slutten har jeg reist meg og står ved vinduet. Det er en gnistrende kald juledag i dag. Alt er hvitt. Jordene duver der nede, strekker seg ut mot skogkanten, og blir møtt av rimfrosne trær som har pynta seg med naturens fineste julepynt.

Morfar kommer også med en forsikring om at de har det fint. Kanskje er det bedre mellom dem i år uten at jeg riktig har fått det med meg? I alle fall vet jeg at mamma har vært ganske bra det siste året, og det betyr vel noe.

Når vi avslutter kjennes det nesten som om den julegløden jeg hadde for et par dager siden er på vei tilbake, for jeg merker at jeg smiler helt av meg selv.

Even har ikke svart. Jeg forsøker å holde forventningene til noe fra den kanten i sjakk og klarer det ganske greit. Det kan jo hende jeg får en melding tilbake, men aller mest håper jeg at han ringer. Så kan han fortelle alt med sin egen stemme, den fine, dype. Hadde ikke hatt noe imot å høre den på julaften.

Jeg kaster meg rundt i senga et par ganger for mye, forsøker å lese et julehefte uten egentlig å ane hva jeg ser på. Kvepper litt når det ramler inn en kort melding og et bilde, og er glad Eskild ikke er her og ser reaksjonen min på at meldinga er fra han.

 _“Kommer du?”_  
Eskild har allerede dekka frokostbordet og på bildet ser det ut som han har laga julefrokost for ti. Jeg lokaliserer sursilda han satt med i natt, ser at vi har både røkelaks og diverse kjøttpålegg. Oster jeg knapt ante at eksisterte står på bordet de også.

Hvem sier vel nei til noe sånt? I alle fall ikke jeg. (Kan hende jeg burde tatt en dusj først, men den kan komme etterpå.) Jeg drar på meg joggebukse og t-skjorte og skrur på lyden på telefonen sånn i tilfelle.

Eskild synger ut når han får øye på meg, gjør store, omstendelige fakter med armene og ender i å trekke ut en kjøkkenstol der han tydeligvis har bestemt at jeg skal sitte i dag.  
“Isak Valtersen, velkommen til julefrokost extraordinaire! Jeg ber Dem ta plass og ser meg nødt til å informere dem om at De har 50 minutters spisetid før vi er ønsket foran fjernsynet der Tre Nøtter til Askepott er dagens film.”

“Serr, Eskild? Du mener ikke at vi seriøst skal se på den?”  
Jeg vet at vi har diskutert dette før, men må liksom si det igjen. Det var han som vant diskusjonen den gangen også, så jeg er egentlig inneforstått med dette. Nå himler han med øya mens han setter seg ned overfor meg, akkurat som jeg visste at han kom til å gjøre.

“Jeg vet ikke med Dem, herr Valtersen, men her i huset har vi visse tradisjoner. Og de skal overholdes! Askepott skal få sin prins og den som ikke skoen passer skal få seg en dukkert i iskaldt vann. Ellers blir det ikke jul.”

Jeg mislykkes i å la være å le. Okei, for hans del skal jeg være lydig akkurat i dag. Det er jul, liksom. Dessuten skjønner jo at det er helt nødvendig, særlig når jeg ser den lille bestemte rynken mellom øya hans. Han kommer aldri til å gi opp den filmen.

Det er bare et kvarter igjen av tilmålt frokosttid når det ringer på døra. Da har vi allerede drøfta hvordan vi skal klare å gå rundt juletreet med to personer og Eskild har holdt foredrag om hjemmelaga surkål.

Innimellom alt har jeg prestert å sjekke telefonen cirka en gang i minuttet uten at Eskild har letta på øyenbrynet eller klaga over at jeg ikke følger med. Men den forblir taus og jeg klamrer meg stadig litt mer krampaktig til at jeg vet om opptil flere folk som sover lenger enn til 11 når de har fri... Når Eskild stikker for å åpne kaster jeg meg over telefonen en gang til.

Det ståker i gangen mens han åpner. Jeg hører rasling med ytterklær, papir som knitrer, latter og til slutt er jeg sikker.

Det er _hans_ stemme.

Magen min oppløser seg i tusen små vingeslag.

Jeg har blitt sittende ved bordet, men oppmerksomheten har vandra ut i hallen. Dveler der ute sammen med Eskild. Jeg tuner meg inn. Får med meg hvert eneste lille kremt, hver ord som blir sagt.

“Tenkte kanskje dere ville ha en blomst på bordet til jul. Dessuten er det jo alltid noe fint i å ønske god jul til den eneste naboen man kan se fra stua.” Det er en slags avventende dirring i stemmen hans, som om han venter, kanskje håper på noe. Og jeg skjønner jo det. Eskild sitt hus - Eskild sitt trekk det her.

“Ja, vi sitter akkurat og spiser frokost. Vil du komme inn?”  
Stillheten som følger er garantert mye kortere enn den kjennes.  
“Så klart.”

Så klart? Så klart!

Det er som om ryggen min retter seg av seg selv. Jeg legger merke til at jeg har knuga servietten i hånda en stund. Nå får jeg det travelt med å dra den kjapt en ekstra gang over munnen. I tilfelle smuler eller noe. Er ikke helt ferdig med å fingerkjemme håret mitt når de runder dørstokken, men jeg ser opp likevel og håper jeg ikke skjelver for mye i stemmen når jeg hilser.  
“He-ei…”

Even tar rommet. Fyller det med en aura av kulde utenfra og innvendig varme på en og samme tid.

Jeg vet at Eskild har akevittflaska stående på bordet, mener egentlig bestemt jeg sa nei takk, men nå er jeg usikker på hva jeg har fått i meg.

Særlig når han kommer mot meg rundt bordet. Er stor og ruvende med en varm hånd på skulderen min og en litt bøyd og halvskeiv klem som jeg reiser meg inn i.

Og brystet mitt står i fare for å sprenge bare bittelitt når jeg kjenner det myke, kalde kinnet hans mot mitt.

Dessuten har jeg allerede glemt hva jeg egentlig lurte på. Var det ikke noe han skulle fortelle?

“Så Even, åssen går det? Blir det jul hos deg også?” Eskild står med ryggen til når han bryter inn, og jeg snapper etter pusten. Han kutter stilkene på et par knallrøde amaryllis over vasken. Tydeligvis blomster som Even har hatt med til oss.  
Jeg klarer bare å stirre inn i flammene fra de røde lysene i adventsstaka. Vil egentlig helst hvile blikket på Even, men er redd øya mine vil fortelle historier jeg foreløpig vil ha for meg selv.

“Ehm… Nei, egentlig ikke.” Svaret hans drukner i et halvveis hosteanfall, som om ordene ble for spisse å si høyt, at han raspa opp halsen på dem.

“Åh?” Jeg klarer ikke å holde kjeft lenger. Spør simultant med Eskild.  
“Nei.” Even trekker stolen litt vekk fra bordet. Blir sittende tafatt med henda i fanget og stirrer i veggen mens han snakker. “Familien min som skulle komme i kveld…” Han stopper opp.  
“Ja, hva med dem?” Eskild driver det videre.

“Det er visst _det_ uværet i fjellet i år. Masse minusgrader og trær som velter og alt mulig. Søstra mi skrev at en eller annen hytte litt lenger oppi lia til og med har fått et massivt furutre halvveis gjennom hyttetaket, liksom. Så de tør ikke kjøre ned, da. Det har visst gått et skred over veien et par steder også, og de aner visst ikke engang om det er fremkommelig.”

Han ser på Eskild mens han snakker, men jeg tror egentlig det er meg han forsøker å kommeunisere med, for jeg har han i sideblikket.

“Så vi bestemte i går da, at det bare rett og slett blir for skummelt for dem å reise ned hit til i kveld. Og da… ja, det ble masse stress, da. Jeg måtte dra inn til Oslo og hente og fordele julegaver for foreldra mine. Glemte hele telefonen her hjemme i farta, så de ble helt stressa da de ikke fikk tak i meg, og….”

Even ser rett på meg nå, snakker til meg. Kan neppe blir tydeligere.

Jeg borer blikket i duken. Kjenner meg nesten litt kjip som forventa så mye av han i går. Når han egentlig hadde sin egen lille juletragedie å håndtere. Dette er jo grunnen til at han ikke lot høre fra seg, og grunnen suger.

Jeg vil ikke at han skal være alene. Ikke i dag.

“Garm var helt ulykkelig da jeg kom tilbake, for han hadde jo være innestengt hele dagen, og det er han skikkelig ikke vant med. Måtte gå i skogen med han også, da. Etter all gaveleveringa til diverse mennesker. Selv om det var mørkt, og…”

Han babler litt nå, prøver å utdype. Men jeg har hørt nok. Vet hva jeg må si.

“Vil du være her i kveld?”

Jeg avbryter. Med rusten stemme avbryter jeg han, men jeg er nødt til si det før jeg får overtalt meg selv til at dette er en dust idé eller noe sånt. For jeg tror ikke det er det, ikke i det hele tatt.

Eskild smiler i alle fall, slenger seg på også.  
“Ja, bli her! Det hadde vært fett.”  
“Jeg…” Even virrer med hodet. Ser ut som han er usikker på om det egentlig er lov til å si ja. På om vi bare tilbyr oss for at vi føler at vi må, eller noe. Jeg strekker ut hånda mot han over bordet, men han tar den ikke. Ser den neppe en gang.

Heldigvis er Eskild enormt god på sånt. Han har denne og jeg er evig takknemlig.  
“Du, vi skulle egentlig hatt et par gjester til i kveld. Har en gedigen ribbe, masse juleøl og akevitt og plass til deg _og_ hunden. Vi har til og med et tre du kan legge gavene under. For du tar med dem, sant?”

Det er så bra.

Jeg har egentlig bare lyst til å le. Ikke av Eskild, men bare fordi alt og ingenting. Fordi det er jul og vi er her og Even kanskje, kanskje skal være med oss i kveld. Han som fyller hele rommet og får hele dagen til å kjennes helt annerledes.

Nå nikker han sakte. Ser litt nølende på Eskild, men blir tryggere i faktene når han snur seg mot meg. Og jeg tror jeg må ha pusta inn iskrystaller eller noe, for det tindrer så fint nedover halsen og helt ned gjennom brystet til magen.

“Men jeg må hjem og gjøre klart og sånt, da. Gå med Garm, ordne resten av gavene…” Even har allerede satt henda i bordet for å reise seg, og jeg er villig til å si hva som helst for å få han til å bli.  
Eskild redder meg en gang til.  
“Ser du på Tre nøtter til Askepott, Even?”  
Han setter haka litt påståelig opp i en spiss når han spør, og for meg som kjenner han er det ingen tvil om at det kun er et gyldig svar på det spørsmålet.

“Ja, den er fin den.” Even svarer heldigvis rett, nikker til og med og får Eskild til å skyte opp fra plassen sin.  
“Fett, da foreslår jeg følgende.” Han dirigerer igjen, og jeg tror egentlig ikke han selv er klar over at han gjør det en gang. “Isak og jeg skulle se det nå, nemlig. Har gleda oss i flere dager!”

Jeg skjærer en klein grimase og håper Even fanger den opp, men Even bare smiler helt opp til hårfestet.

“Du skjenker deg kaffe. Smører deg en skive om du vil. Og så snurrer vi film. Og etterpå stikker du hjem og ordner det du skal mens vi gjør klart til julemiddag.”  
Eskild organiserer fra stuedøra. Han venter ikke på svar en gang. Bare skyter ut hånda, drar meg opp av stolen og durer inn på stua.  
“Isak, nå skal du bare komme her. Vi kan sitte i sofaen, og Even kan få godstolen, da vet du. Og så må vi ha pledd. Og godteri…”

Det blir mye snikksnakk. Er gjerne litt sånn med Eskild, men tydelig at han er ordentlig glad nå. At han digger konseptet å få en julegjest til og ikke minst en å dele filmen han har lengta etter med.

Jeg er egentlig mest opptatt av å følge med på Even i sidesynet. Også når han kommer inn i rommet med kakao og røkelaks og Eskild utbryter at med de lange armene hans kommer det til å bli utrolig mye enklere å gå rundt juletreet i kveld. Even ler, kommenterer mens han finner stolen sin at han digger å gå rundt juletreet, og at det skal vi selvfølgelig gjøre.

Det kjennes bra å være samla foran tv’en sånn som dette. Godt og varmt, gaver under treet og alt vi kan ønske oss av mat og godteri tilgjengelig rett over dørstokken.

Får bare være at filmen er gammel og litt rar og at jeg aldri i livet ville sett den på egen hånd. Eskild klarer likevel å erklære at den prinsen, han er like kjekk hvert eneste år. Legger på et _Ikke sant, Isak_ for å få meg til å stemme i og kikker litt fra den ene til den andre når det blir Even som bekrefter at _Ja, han er det._

Så ser Even på meg og smiler, og jeg bare vet at jeg aldri kommer til å klare å følge med på filmen. Ikke snakk om.

Men mens Askepott fortviler over at hun må skille ertene fra asken, er jeg likevel bare dritglad for å være akkurat her akkurat nå. Happy for at jeg ble med Eskild og for at jeg har møtt Even. Fornøyd med at vi sitter her sammen.

Dette kommer til å bli en helt annen julaften enn jeg noen gang har vært med på; og mest sannsynlig annerledes enn jeg noen sinne vil oppleve igjen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amfelia har betalest i dag også. Retta ut krøllete tidslinjer og gjort noen av svingene litt mindre skarpe.❤️  
> Takk til Bewa som lager storm i fjellene til jul i år! Den takken er jeg ganske sikker på at Isak i Utgard er veldig enig med meg i.❤️
> 
> Håper dere fremdeles henger med. Selv om jula ikke en gang er ringt inn nå som vi nærmer oss nyttårsaften så veldig... Hadde store planer om å gjøre ett kapittel av avslutningen, men jammen har ikke siste kapittel blitt til to.  
> (Og vi er allerede oppe i dobbelt antall kapitler av hva jeg hadde planlagt og forhåndsskrevet - snakk om å sprenge egne planer...)
> 
> Tusen takk for det mange fine betraktningene og tilbakemeldingene på forrige kapittel. Er utrolig glad for at dette blir så godt mottatt, og det er selvfølgelig på grunn av fine, inspirerende ord fra dere at dette blir lengre. ❤️❤️


	11. Den fineste gaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg liker veldig dårlig å bryte mine egne forsett, så dette kunne jeg bare ikke la være å publisere i dag.  
> Dessuten passer det kanskje litt på et vis? Julaften på nyttårsaften? 
> 
> Amfelia har faktisk pusha meg litt her. Sånn akkurat passe, så jeg fikk sparka inn ekstragiret og skrevet det jeg skulle. Pluss at hun er en durabelig bra heiagjeng, da. Tusen tusen takk for all hjelp - gjennom hele ficen. Du er gull verdt!❤️❤️❤️

Han kommer med klangen av kirkeklokker. De ringer jula inn og jeg har egentlig aldri tenkt over den lyden før. Finnes de i det hele tatt i byen? De gjør sikkert det, men her utenfor larm og ståk blir alt så mye klarere. 

Tjukke snøfiller daler rundt oss mens jeg tar han imot på trammen, og jeg skulle ønske velkomstklemmen kunne vare litt lenger. Han er så varm og kald og leende at hjerteslagene mine gjør flere hopp. Særlig når jeg kjenner pusten hans mot øret mitt og han nesten hvisker.

_God jul, Isak_

Både Eskild og Garm glaner på oss fra gangen og de er utålmodige, så jeg trekker meg gjenstridig tilbake og strekker ut en hånd for å ta jakka hans i stedet. 

Jeg mistenker at Eskild begynner å skjønne noe, i alle fall litt. For han kjenner meg jo egentlig bedre enn jeg av og til liker å tenke. Men egentlig gjør det ikke så mye. Han som vanligvis er så frempå har blitt overraskende var og forsiktig. Gjør ikke annet enn å kaste blikk, inkludere og passe på at han har ryggen til på rett sted til rett tid. 

Even har med seg gaver også. Til oss. 

Hvisker meg i øret at han har pakka inn en av Gunn-Evys porselensfigurer til Eskild, som snakka så varmt om akkurat denne grøtspisende nissen da vi var der. Og når jeg ser ned og fikler med skjorteermet fordi jeg ikke har noe til han, ler han bare og sier at det å være her sammen med oss er gave nok. 

Det er nesten som å gå inn i en egen liten boble å være her akkurat nå. 

Alle følelsene jeg har hatt de siste to dagene lever inni meg, side om side. Er mørke, lyse, prikkende og hjertelig tilstede. Og å sitte her på akkurat denne julekvelden sammen med akkurat disse to menneskene er å utforske noe helt nytt. Noe som er fremmed og egentlig ganske fint. 

Middagen har Eskild jobba som en helt med i de timene mens Even var hjemom for å fikse. Han har bretta opp ermer og tatt fram det rutete, skolesydde forkleet sitt. Dekka til dressbukse og skjorte. Stått med konsentrert blikk og rynker i panna mens han studerte en oppskrift på iPaden og forsøkte å buksere ribba på en og samme tid. 

Jeg tilbød meg å hjelpe. Han sa ja, men når alt kom til alt satt jeg egentlig bare ved bordet og holdt han med selskap mens han prata om hvordan moren hans pleide å gjøre det og om jeg trodde Even kom til å like ditt eller datt.

(Som om jeg kunne vite det… Noe sier meg at akkurat de spørsmålene der egentlig var hans lille forsøk på å hinte. Fiske og få noe ut av meg om de blikka jeg neppe klarte å holde helt i sjakk mens Askepott dansa med prinsen før i dag.)

Vi har satt fram det beste vi fant å drikke. Det er juleøl og akevitt for flere mennesker i mange dager, men både Eskild og jeg blir litt overraska når Even takker nei til akevitt. 

“Liker du det ikke?” Eskild er spontan, men jeg ser på Even at han godt kunne ønsket seg å slippe spørsmålet.  
“Er vel mer at jeg ikke tåler det så bra.” mumler han til slutt. Jeg får lyst til å skifte tema for han, men kommer ikke på hva. Vil redde han, og er uendelig nysgjerrig på samme tid. Og kanskje ville det vært bedre om jeg tok hånda hans, men han fortsetter av seg selv før jeg rekker å gjøre noe.  
“Jeg har bipolar lidelse, så drikke er liksom litt hit and miss for meg. Og brun sprit er… Ja, det går greit med en øl eller to, altså.”

Hæ? Hvordan? Men? Han var jo så… Mens han snakker er det som om jeg går inn i min egen lille stormtunell. Stiller meg selv spørsmål i lyshastighet uten mulighet til å tenke skikkelig. Innser at jeg ikke vet en dritt, ikke egentlig. 

Jeg kjenner han jo ikke engang, og å innse det gir meg et nesten kvalmende ubehag. I løpet av et par dager har klart å bli nesten litt latterlig forelska i en fyr jeg ikke aner hvem er… Det han forteller får ikke den varmen som sprer seg i brystet mitt bare jeg ser han til å slippe taket. Sommerfuglene er der fortsatt, men det har kommet til en litt dump og rar følelse også. Og jeg vet ikke sikkert, men jeg tror egentlig mest det er fordi jeg ble minna på alt jeg ikke vet om han.

Ikke ennå.

For n’te gang i dag er jeg mer enn gjennomsnittlig takknemlig når Eskild tar ordet. Han har liksom en egen timing for å snuse seg fram når stemninga er på vei ned, og begynner og fortelle om sin egen flyskrekk og grunnen til at denne jula ble akkurat som den ble. Han snakker litt for meg også, sier kanskje et par hakk mer enn jeg egentlig hadde lyst til. Om mamma og pappa som har reist og at det ikke er første jul vi har snakka om å gjøre noe annet. 

Jeg blir nesten litt redd det er for mye, men når Even nikker forståelsesfullt og så gransker meg med blikket på nesten samme måten som han gjorde første gang jeg så han, ute i snøen i full panikk, føles det som om alle de løse brikkene mine kanskje ikke betyr så mye likevel. 

Dessuten svinner bekymringene fort når vi har snakka om dem. Alt kjennes utrolig mye bedre innen vi går rundt juletreet og bommer kollektivt på over halvparten av tonene. Eskild har tent lys, og vi synger og Evens hånd er varm i min. Et eller annet sted inni der tar jeg meg i å lure på hvor mange voksenpoeng man scorer på å gjennomføre julaften akkurat sånn her. Med alle tradisjonene intakt, selv om vi er tre fyrer i 20-åra som ikke har noe bedre sted å være.

Bortsett fra at vi - eller i alle fall jeg er akkurat her jeg vil være, da.

Det er ikke før Garm kommer inn og forsøker å hente Even at vi innser at han også trenger noe i kveld. At han må ha først luft, så vann før noen gaver kan pakkes opp eller noe mer kan skje. 

Even kikker litt sorry på oss, og jeg skjønner innmari godt at han vegrer seg for å gå ut akkurat nå. Hvem vil vel forlate den gode varme stua for å gå ut i det iskalde mørket der ute? 

“Du kan jo bli med, da Isak.” 

Blunkinga til Eskild er totalt blamerende. Jeg kjenner rødmen krype oppover halsen og håper litt at Even tror det er fordi det er varmt her inne. Eskild også for den saks skyld. Men smilet til Even er stort og tilstede og visker ut flauheten. Så jeg bare nikker og blir med ut i gangen. Pakker meg inn i vinterjakka min som egentlig er en julegave fra pappa. En jeg ikke gadd å pakke inn og skrive min egen merkelapp på engang. Garm er innmari ivrig, og kommer logrende bort til meg med båndet sitt i munnen.

Så går vi der, da. Langs veien der vi møtte hverandre for to dager og en evighet siden. Even ruver foran meg, følger med på alt Garm gjør og jeg er usikker på om han holder seg busy med vilje eller hva jeg egentlig skal gjøre nå. 

Så stopper Even opp. Lar Garm gå dit han vil i lina og snur seg mot meg.

“Du? Jeg…” Han ser rett på meg, gransker meg som om han lurer på noe. “Det med tid og strøm på telefonen og sånt var kanskje ikke helt sant.”  
Leppene hans blir til en strek, og han tar et lite skritt tilbake, venter. Det har kommet noe nølende i stemmen hans, og jeg lurer på om han har knuga på dette i hele dag. For det har ikke jeg, og egentlig syns jeg det var min tur nå.

“Ikke?” Jeg syns egentlig at å bli ditcha for et uvær i jula er ganske god grunn til at han skulle hatt andre ting å tenke på, jeg. Tar inn alt for mye kald luft på en gang og lurer på hvor han skal med dette.  
“Nei, eller - det var en busy dag i går, altså. Men jeg kunne sikkert ha… Jeg tenkte egentlig ganske mye på deg. Sånn hele veien.”

Ordene hans vekker meg litt. Selv om jeg var sigen av maten og varmen inne, lever jeg litt mer igjen, sånn på innsiden, akkurat nå. Som om hver eneste tanke jeg har hatt om han kribler og vil ut.

“Hva skjedde, da?” Det er på tide å ta en sjanse. Det er så kaldt her ute, så mørkt og tungt å gå i snøen. Og når jeg kaster et blikk på motbakken der han redda meg første gang og kommer på hvor viktig og skummelt og rett det har føltes fra første stund, kan jeg ikke utsett noe mer. 

Jeg tar et skritt nærmere. Leter forsiktig med hånda mi etter hans. Finner den pakka inn i en isete ullvott, men tar den likevel. Han virker nervøs, og jeg håper at jeg er betryggende, selv om jeg føler meg litt gelé selv. 

“Altså, jeg så jo meldinga di på telefonen, eller begynnelsen på den. Og så ble jeg litt satt ut.”  
“Åh?”  
“Ja, den var så fin, da. Begynte så bra og jeg tenkte at jeg sikkert ikke… For du virka så fin, nesten… Så jeg bestemte meg liksom for å være litt busy. Ville ikke “bruke opp” meldingen din, liksom. Eller, jeg hadde jo ganske mye å gjøre, og så sovna jeg på sofaen etter den turen i skogen, men du var med meg i tankene hele tiden.”

Ærligheten er der, men på et eller annet vis er det nesten som om den leker gjemsel i alle ordene hans. Hva er det han vil si? Jeg kjenner at jeg vil vite, at jeg er klar til å suge til meg alt han kommer med. Derfor svarer jeg ikke, lar han bruke tida selv.

“Du var - eller er - så fin. Det tenkte jeg egentlig allerede da jeg fant deg her ute. I bilen. Og du var redd og forvirra og egentlig ganske sint.”  
“Var jeg vel ikke!” Det er en gut-reaction.  
“Nei, da.” Det er egentlig helt, helt mørkt her ute, men et lys slår seg ned i øya hans likevel. Bor der og skinner for akkurat meg, og jeg vet ikke om det kommer fra en flamme eller en snøkrystall, men jeg vet at det er fint. 

Så fortsetter han.

“Og jeg tenkte at om du bare visste bittelitt mer om meg, så kunne det jo hende at du ikke har lyst til å bli kjent likevel. Og den meldinga kunne liksom være den ene sjansen jeg hadde til å få noe fint da, fra deg. Og det hadde jeg på en måte lyst til å spare, om du skjønner?”

Jeg svelger. Kikker på Garm som ruller seg i snøen, må blunke flere ganger. For dette handler om det han fortalte rundt middagsbordet. Om at ting går litt opp og ned for han, og han er redd for at jeg ikke skal forstå. Nesten som om han er redd for at han er til bry, som han har fått vite at han er det litt for mange ganger. 

Det kjennes nesten kvelende. 

Ikke det at jeg vet i nærheten av nok om hva han sliter med, men jeg vet jo at mamma har sine dårlige dager. Og henne er jeg glad i uansett! Hvem er jeg om jeg ikke kan gi folk en sjanse, liksom?

“Vi kjenner jo ikke hverandre så godt.” Når jeg sier det er det ment som en slags innvending, men jeg vet ikke helt hva han catcher, så jeg fortsetter. “Ikke ennå…” Legger til et smil og håper han forstår.

“Nettopp. Tenk om…” Jeg kjenner hvordan den vottekledde hånda hans knyter seg under min. Tillater meg å gripe den hardere, stryke over de stramme knokene med tommelen. Han ser ned likevel. Jeg må gjøre mer.

Jeg løfter haka hans med den ledige hånda. Tvinger han nesten til å se på meg. Puster inn og gir han et rolig smil det i mørket. Her vi møttes og fant hverandre. Eller han fant meg da… Og jeg får meg ikke til å se annet enn han jeg trodde var fergemannen, men som viste seg å være godvakkermannen i stedet. Så innmari.

“Tenk om jeg synes du er ganske kul, da?” Når han ser rett på meg, virker det knapt om han forstår hvilket språk jeg snakker. Akkurat derfor babler jeg videre. “Ja, jeg vet jo at du har ganske dårlig filmsmak. At du griner av Tre nøtter til Askepott og sånt. Og så vet jeg at du gjør alt du kan for at hønene du har ansvaret for skal ha det bra, og at Garm tydeligvis digger deg. Det er deg det også, akkurat som de dårlige dagene du snakka om og at ting er vanskelig i blant. Så tenk om jeg liker deg ganske godt, da?”

Han blir helt stille, og jeg fortsetter å prøve og myke opp hånda hans med fingrene mine.  
“Men… Men jeg er jo som jeg er, da.” stotrer han til slutt frem. 

“Ja, det er jeg også.” Og det kjennes litt deilig å ikke skulle skjule det. Befriende på en måte. “Litt oppfarende, noen mener hissig til og med. Dessuten sover jeg dårlig, og Eskild mener at jeg er distré. Vi kan vel bli kjent likevel? Kanskje finnes det en julestjerne et sted som kan legge sammen alle minusene våre og fått det til å bli et stort pluss?”

Det er min tur til å være den modige, den som drar han ut av snøen og isen han har bygget seg ned i. Dessuten har hånda hans mykna i min og fingrene våre er snart fletta sammen gjennom votten han har på seg. 

De siste par centimetrene mellom oss lukker seg helt av seg selv. Som å lene seg inn og tette den irriterende lille luka er det mest naturlige jeg kunne finne på. 

Leppene hans er akkurat så myke som jeg har tenkt når jeg streifer dem lett med mine først. Og så er de helt varme, får mine til å tindre i kulda. Pusten hans er mot kinnet mitt og jeg våger meg på å søke dypere, kjenner at jeg har han med meg.

Han vrir seg unna hånda mi, slipper opp og legger sin egen hånd forsiktig rundt kinnet mitt. Den ru ulla mot kinnet mitt varmer, får meg til å gå helt opp i han, trekke han nærmere helt til jeg kjenner den iskalde nesetippen hans mot øret mitt.

Dette kysset og dette øyeblikket kan godt gå vare for bestandig. 

For to dager siden var han fergemannen og han lo av meg. Og jeg syntes han var skikkelig irriterende og uendelig fin. Så kom drømmene, tankene, litt savn til og med. 

Nå er det julaften. 

Ingen av oss har noe annet sted å være. Vi er på vandring og har gravitert mot hverandre som om det var mest naturlige i verden. 

Kroppen hans er varm mot min. Det kjennes som vi letter, nesten som i drømmen min. Jeg lar følelsen bare komme, fylles med iskrystaller og vinger som hører sommeren til, om hverandre i sitrende forening. 

Det er egentlig ikke noen spørsmål igjen å stille eller smarte ting å si. For jeg har bare uendelig lyst til å vite hvordan det er å kjenne han. Det kan jo hende vi passer sammen, om vi tar sjansen. 

Det ville være den fineste gaven det noensinne er mulig å få.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for meg - igjen!  
> Det har vært utrolig fint, morsomt og til og med utfordrende å skrive julefic i år. Den ble lenger enn jeg hadde tenkt, og jeg har kanskje hatt mer glede av den enn jeg hadde tenkt også❤️
> 
> Håper det siste kapittelet også kunne få dere til å føle noe på tiårets siste dag.
> 
> Ønsker dere alle en fantastisk fin nyttårsfeiring. Jeg smyger meg av gårde til feiring på tradisjonelt vis i Oslo.
> 
> Godt nytt år🥂🎉💫


End file.
